Alguien en quien confiar
by riquitv
Summary: Dean ha desaparecido, ante la puerta del motel aparece un hombre ensangrentado y clamando ser amigo de Dean y poder ayudar a Sam a encontrarlo y salvarlo. Ahora Sam debe decidir si puede confiar en el desconocido o si hacerlo sólo empeorará las cosas.
1. Chapter 1

_**No acostumbro hacer esto, no había planeado llevar tres historias a la vez, pero cuando iba a empezar a escribir el segundo capítulo de una de las historias que están pendientes, se me ocurrió otra idea, así que me puse a escribir este nuevo fic. Pero no se preocupen, prometo cumplir con las tres historias.**_

_**Como siempre, nada de Supernatural me pertenece, no me demanden por favor, tendría que romper mi chanchito para pagar un abogado.**_

_**Esta historia se desarrolla durante la tercera temporada, pero entre los primeros capítulos, yo diría, después de Bedtime Stories y antes de Red Sky at Morning.**_

_**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSN**_

_Dejarlo ir, Dean no puede esperar que simplemente lo "deje ir". Él lo ha dado todo por mí, lo menos que puedo hacer es salvarlo, y lo voy a lograr, no importa lo que cueste, aunque tenga que pelear con él, voy a salvarlo._

Las palabras que Dean le había dicho en el hospital, tras saber de la muerte de la hija del doctor que había estado en coma por años, aún retumbaban en los oídos de Sam. Era obvio que su hermano se había resignado a su suerte y no pensaba mover un dedo para salvarse, pero Sam iba a salvarlo.

El viaje de regreso al motel fue en silencio. Cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos. Aunque los pensamientos de Dean eran más bien sobre esa película XXX que había visto de Blancanieves, se preguntaba si podría recrearla una de esas noches, sólo tenía que conseguir un par de chicas para los papeles principales, por supuesto él sería el príncipe y…

"Dean, tenías que doblar a la derecha."

"Perdón Sammy, estaba distraído", dijo Dean con una sonrisa en los labios. Definitivamente, uno de sus últimos deseos era conseguir a Blancanieves y a su malvada madrastra, sí, quizás en el próximo pueblo.

Sam no entendía por qué Dean estaba sonriendo. _Le queda menos de un año de vida y parece no importarle._ La actitud de su hermano sólo molestaba más y más a Sam, y para cuando llegaron al motel y entraron a su habitación, Sam estaba a punto de explotar así que para evitar una pelea decidió ir por comida.

"Ya regreso, voy por comida"

"Hey, Sam, una hamburguesa, extra de cebolla y …" Sam tiró la puerta de la habitación y dejó a su hermano hablando solo.

_Si quieres que te "deje ir" entonces voy a empezar ahora Dean, a ver si te gusta quedarte solo._

A Dean no le sorprendió la actitud de su hermano, entendía que era muy difícil para Sam aceptar lo que había hecho, pero, después de todo, era él quien debería sentirse deprimido, así que, ¿qué derecho tenía Sam de enfadarse, frustrarse y hacerlo sentir peor de lo que ya se sentía? _No voy a quedarme aquí esperando a que Sam venga y juegue al ofendido._ Así que Dean salió a caminar un poco, quizá el ejercicio le caería bien, lo que menos necesitaba era pelear con su hermano, cuando se sintiera más tranquilo regresaría.

Sam por su parte estaba en el mismo dilema. Quería gritarle a su hermano y hacerlo reaccionar, pero no quería empeorar las cosas, no quería decir algo de lo que después pudiera arrepentirse por eso en vez de ir directamente a la cafetería había decidido dar un paseo, estirar las piernas, cansarse y sudar un poco para enfriar los ánimos y poder enfrentarse a Dean con la cabeza más fría.

Como si se tratara de una película cómica ambos hermanos terminaron sentándose en el mismo parque pero en extremos opuestos, de tal forma que no se percataron de la presencia del otro.

Sam notó dos niños jugando no muy lejos de él, su madre los vigilaba mientras leía una revista, uno de los niños parecía tener 10 años y el menor tendría 6 o 7. Sam no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar cómo eran él y Dean a esa edad. Además, el niño mayor le recordaba bastante a su hermano, la forma en que cuidaba de su hermanito y a la vez la forma en que le hablaba, haciéndolo sentir importante y hábil. Ambos niños estaban jugando a las carreras, simplemente corriendo de un lado a otro, el hermano mayor no corría con todas sus fuerzas para darle una oportunidad al menor, y lo animaba a no rendirse, a seguir intentando.

"Un día de estos vas a ganarme Tony, sólo tienes que seguir practicando"

"Pero tú eres más grande"

"Por eso es que te doy ventaja, pero un día de estos vas a ser tan grande como yo."

"¿Tú crees que llegue a ser más grande que tú?"

"Ni en tus sueños Tony"

Sam sonrió. _Quizás llegues a serlo Tony, quizás algún día llegues a ser más alto que tu hermano pero él siempre será el hermano mayor._ _Dean siempre me ha protegido, y él me enseñó a no rendirme, así que ahora no voy a permitir que él se rinda._ Tras una última mirada a los niños Sam emprendió el camino a la cafetería y tras pedir un par de hamburguesas y sodas regresó al motel dispuesto a conversar con su hermano de la forma más tranquila y civilizada posible. _Incluso Dean puede ser racional a veces, sólo tengo que convencerlo de que podemos encontrar una forma de salvarlo sin que yo muera._

"Hey Dean, llegaron las hamburguesas." Al ver que su hermano no estaba en la cama Sam se asomó al baño, la puerta estaba abierta pero no había señales de Dean por ningún lado, el auto estaba afuera así que Dean no podía haber ido muy lejos. _Quizá fue sólo a caminar un poco, o quizá se cansó de esperar y fue a buscar algo de comer._

Sam trató de esperar a su hermano pero los minutos pasaban y Dean no aparecía. Una hora después Sam decidió comer su hamburguesa, no tenía caso seguir esperando. Lo más probable es que Dean hubiera ido a algún bar y seguramente tardaría en regresar. Cuando Sam terminó de comer decidió llamar al celular de Dean, el teléfono sonó y sonó pero lo único que Sam obtuvo fue el buzón de voz. O Dean no quería responderle o estaba en problemas, pero ¿qué problemas podría haber encontrado si no estaban cazando nada y recién habían llegado a ese pueblo? No podía ser alguna pelea en un bar porque aún era de día y no habrían muchos clientes a quienes su hermano pudiera enfadar, así que Sam prefirió creer que su Dean estaba molesto con él y simplemente no quería hablar aún.

Cuando el reloj dio las 4 de la tarde Sam decidió emprender la búsqueda de su hermano. Después de todo, Dean no estaba tan molesto con él como para desaparecerse cuatro horas sin aviso así que probablemente algo fuera de su control le había impedido regresar. Sam estaba a punto de salir cuando alguien tocó a la puerta de la habitación. Ese no podía ser Dean, este toque era tímido pero a la vez urgente. Sam abrió la puerta con cautela y se encontró con un hombre de la estatura de su hermano, fornido, ojos grandes y azules que contrastaban con lo negro de su cabello y que aparentaba unos cuarenta años, pero lo que más llamó la atención de Sam fue que la camisa de este hombre estaba cubierta en sangre y su propio rostro mostraba algunos golpes.

"¿Eres Sam, Sam Winchester?", preguntó el hombre mirando a los lados como si sospechara que lo hubieran seguido.

Sam no recordaba haber visto antes a este hombre pero éste conocía su nombre y se veía como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse. Sam decidió ignorar la pregunta y tratar de averiguar más sobre el tipo antes de responder.

"¿Qué le pasó, algún accidente, necesita ir a un hospital?"

"Tipos como nosotros no van a un hospital por una golpiza, aunque, por otro lado, quizá tu hermano sí lo necesite…"

"¿Mi hermano?, ¿qué sabe usted de mi hermano?" Ahora Sam no estaba preocupado por el peligro que pudiera significar este hombre, ante la mención de su hermano y un hospital lo primero que Sam pensó fue que este tipo había lastimado a Dean y ahora venía ufanarse del hecho, quizá estaba poseído y sólo buscaba divertirse a costa de su sufrimiento. Sam estaba a punto de ir por la Colt pero el hombre pareció entender sus intenciones y acercándose más a la puerta le dijo en voz baja:

"Escucha muchacho, no hay tiempo para esto, vine aquí porque Dean me lo pidió, tu hermano y yo somos amigos así que créeme, yo no lo he lastimado, pero alguien más sí lo hizo así que si quieres que te ayude a encontrarlo tienes que confiar en mí. Para empezar podrías dejarme pasar ya que me estoy desangrando y no querrás llamar demasiado la atención con un hombre muerto en tu puerta, ¿verdad?"

Y sin más el tipo empujó a Sam y entró a la habitación. A Sam le costó un poco reaccionar, ¿un amigo de Dean?, para empezar, Dean no tenía amigos, sólo Bobby, y ¿había dicho que alguien había lastimado a su hermano?, ¿Qué él podía ayudarlo a "encontrarlo"? Para cuando Sam salió de su asombro y volteó a ver al hombre, éste había entrado al baño y había llevado consigo el kit de primeros auxilios que Dean había dejado sobre la mesa. Sam se sentó en su cama a esperar que el desconocido saliera y éste lo hizo quince minutos después, las manos y el rostro lavados pero con rastros de sangre aún en sus ropas.

Cuando el hombre salió y vio el gran signo de interrogación sobre la cabeza de Sam no pudo evitar sonreir.

"Tú sí que eres gracioso muchacho, deberías ser más cuidadoso, lo único que hice fue mencionar que soy amigo de tu hermano y que está en problemas y me dejaste pasar, ¿qué hubiera pasado si hubiera sido un demonio, eh?"

"¿Lo eres?", preguntó Sam poniéndose tenso.

"Quizás sí, quizás no".

"Entonces ve despidiéndote de este mundo." Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sam había sacado la Colt y estaba apuntando a la cabeza del desconocido.

"Tranquilo, tranquilo", dijo sonriendo el hombre mientras alzaba las manos. "Está bien, lo admito, no estás mal entrenado, después de todo, eres hijo de John Winchester y hermano de Dean. Es sólo que tu rostro es tan … ¿cómo decirlo?, pareces tan inofensivo a veces. J aja, sí, recuerdo que Dean mencionó alguna vez lo útil que era tu mirada cuando querían convencer a alguien de ayudarlos, sobre todo si se trataba de una dulce anciana, j aja"

"Yo no le veo la gracia." Respondió Sam lentamente. El desconocido lo miró fijamente, la mirada de Sam se había transformado completamente, ahora parecía que podía matarlo con los ojos. Era hora de hablar o pronto tendría una bala en la cabeza.

"Baja esa arma muchacho, yo no soy el enemigo, si no me crees llama a Bobby Singer, él te confirmará que soy amigo de tu hermano."

"Hasta ahora es lo único que has dicho pero aún no sé tu nombre ni dónde está mi hermano."

"Mi nombre… nadie lo sabe, pero puedes llamarme Blue, y en cuanto a dónde está Dean… pues, eso tampoco lo sé, pero lo que sí sé es que si no lo encontramos pronto, lo único que vamos a encontrar es su cuerpo, y quizá por pedacitos, porque la persona que lo tiene no se anda con juegos y odia a Dean más que a nada en el mundo."

Sam tuvo que esforzarse para no bajar la guardia, si las palabras de este hombre eran ciertas entonces Dean estaba en graves, muy graves problemas, pero había algo en la mirada de Blue que no terminaba de convencerlo y no sabía si podía confiar en él.

"¿No me crees?"

"Quizás te creo, quizás no", respondió Sam siguiendo el juego.

"Mejor créeme porque toda esta sangre que vez aquí, no es mía, es tu hermano."

Ahora sí que el corazón de Sam empezó a latir con violencia. Era mucha sangre, de hecho, él se había preguntado cómo este hombre podía estar parado y hablándole si había perdido tanta sangre, pero ahora que le decía que esa sangre era de Dean…

"Voy a llamar a Bobby, y si me has mentido entonces ten por seguro que te voy a hacer sangrar cada gota que hayas derramado de mi hermano."

Ahora Sam estaba molesto y Blue no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno, aquí les va el segundo capítulo, espero lo disfruten y recuerden que ellos no me pertenecen.**_

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNS**

"Aló, Bobby… sí todo está bien, es sólo que Dean y yo conocimos a otro cazador y queríamos saber si lo conocías…. Se hace llamar Blue… sí ojos azules… pues sí, creo que hablamos del mismo hombre, ¿lo conoces?... ¿se puede confiar en él?... de acuerdo Bobby, gracias por la información… sí, tendremos cuidado, adiós."

Blue había tratado de descifrar la mirada de Sam para saber si su conversación con Bobby lo había convencido de su identidad o si por el contrario sólo había confirmado los miedos de Sam de estar tratando con un enemigo. Pero el rostro de Sam permanecía inmutable, así que Blue decidió terminar de una vez con todo y preguntar directamente.

"Entonces, ¿vas a matarme o Bobby pudo convencerte de confiar en mí?"

"Bobby no ha dicho que pueda confiar en ti… pero tampoco ha dicho que no podía. ¿Dónde lo conociste?"

"Una cacería en Indiana. Bobby estaba rodeado de hombres lobo y estaría muerto si no hubiera sido por mí."

"Veo que la humildad es una de tus virtudes. Además, el hecho que le hayas salvado la vida una vez no significa que seas confiable. No serías el primer cazador que disfruta de cazar humanos tanto como disfruta cazar criaturas."

"Lo dices por Gordon ¿verdad?" Blue sonrió al notar por fin un poco de sorpresa en el rostro de Sam que había permanecido impenetrable hasta el momento. "Entre cazadores las noticias corren. Aunque por lo visto no vas a tener problemas con él en un buen tiempo, supe que sigue en la cárcel y sin esperanzas de salir pronto."

Sam aún dudaba de las buenas intenciones de Blue, pero la necesidad de saber qué había ocurrido con su hermano era mayor, y ya había quedado establecido que Dean estaba en graves problemas a juzgar por la sangre en las ropas de Blue.

"¿Me vas a decir qué pasó con mi hermano?"

"Claro, primero déjame sentarme, detesto tener que coserme a mí mismo. ¿Me pasarías ese vaso para poder tomar agua?"

Sam tomó el vaso señalado y lo llenó con agua antes de dárselo a Blue, fue entonces que notó las heridas en el torso de Blue, parecía que ya estaban cosidas pero se veían como si hubieran sido hechas por algo curvo, como una garra.

"Oh, ¿esto?", dijo Blue indicando las heridas que Sam había observado, "¿Quieres las versión larga o corta de la historia?"

"Si mi hermano no tiene mucho tiempo como dijiste, creo que preferiría la corta por ahora."

"Lamentablemente, no creo que podamos hacer nada por Dean hasta el amanecer."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque recién entonces habrá llegado mi compañero y tenemos que esperarlo antes de ir por Dean."

Ahora sí la situación empezaba a complicarse. Una cosa era trabajar con un extraño y estar siempre alerta por si resultaba ser un traidor pero, ¿tener que vigilar a dos y estar pendiente de que no se volvieran en su contra?, eso era más peligroso y Sam sintió el deseo de noquear a Blue, tomar sus cosas e ir por su hermano él mismo, pero, no sabría ni por dónde empezar. Hasta ahora Blue no le había dicho nada de utilidad. _Tendré que sacar la mayor información posible de él y luego, si es necesario, lo dejaré antes que llegue su compañero. _Sam tomó asiento en la cama frente a la que se había sentado Blue y suspiró tratando de controlar sus emociones.

"Entonces, cuéntame la versión larga."

"Bueno, supongo que para empezar debes querer saber cómo es que tu hermano y yo nos hicimos amigos."

Eso era lo que no terminaba de convencer a Sam. Su hermano no tenía amigos, sólo su padre y él. Habían unas pocas personas en quienes confiaban: Bobby y el Pastor Jim eran quizá los únicos que podían considerarse amigos, pero ahora que su padre y el Pastor Jim habían muerto, el número se reducía a Sam y Bobby. Incluso Ellen podía no ser confiable ya que la conocían desde había poco tiempo así que, ¿cómo era posible que este hombre clamara ser "amigo" de Dean?

"Fue hace unos cuantos años, según lo que Dean me contó tú te habías ido a Stanford hacía un par de meses. Aparentemente tu padre andaba de mal humor y Dean había tenido que tratarlo con pinzas esos días. Habían ido a Oklahoma siguiendo las pistas de unas desapariciones cuando…"

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"_Papá, ¿estás listo?"Dean y su padre habían llegado hacía unas horas y se disponían a empezar su investigación sobre las recientes desapariciones de más de veinte personas en los últimos diez años. El primer lugar a visitar era indudablemente el único bar del pueblo. _

_Dean y John estaban acostumbrados a la rutina de hacer preguntas en el bar. Dean podía obtener toda la información que quisiera de las señoritas que caían rendidas ante su sonrisa o muchachos de su edad con quienes podía compartir unos tragos o un juego de billar y a la vez sacar la mayor información posible. John por otro lado interrogaba a los hombres o mujeres mayores usando la táctica de "soy un hombre confiable" o "soy tan peligroso que mejor empiezas a hablar antes que me moleste", cualquiera de las dos funcionaba bien y era la mejor forma de enterarse de los asuntos extraños de los que a veces las personas no se atrevían a hablar cuando estaban totalmente sobrias._

_De acuerdo a los rumores había un espíritu responsable de las desapariciones pero Dean y su padre aún no sabían nada con certeza, por lo tanto, su primer paso era ir al bar y empezar a hacer preguntas._

"_Dean, quiero que vayas al bar solo."_

"_¿Dónde vas a ir tú?"_

_John dirigió a Dean una de sus miradas que decían "haz lo que te digo y no preguntes", así que Dean se limitó a responder con un: "Sí señor, estaré de regreso cuanto antes." Y salió de la habitación._

_Para cuando Dean regresó del bar con tres números de teléfono, cinco tragos y las historias más absurdas que alguien pudiera escuchar, notó que su padre aún no había regresado pues su camioneta no estaba frente al motel, pero cuando entró a la habitación y vio que el maletín de su padre no estaba y que en la cama había una nota su estómago dio un vuelco. Con mano temblorosa tomó el papel, que era demasiado grande como para una nota indicando que había salido por comida, y leyó:_

_**Recibí un llamado de un amigo, necesita mi ayuda. Encárgate del espíritu y espérame en Alfalfa.**__**Si algo sale mal no me llames, yo te llamaré dentro de una semana.**_

_La letra era de su padre así que para Dean era una orden que no debía ser contradecida. Nunca antes había cazado solo, pero si su padre creía que estaba listo entonces no lo iba a defraudar._

"_Si papá quiere que haga este trabajo solo, entonces lo haré."_

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Sam nunca le había preguntado cuándo había sido su primera cacería solo y ahora sabía la respuesta, poco después de que él se marchara.

"Entonces, ¿fue durante ese trabajo que conociste a Dean?"

"Sí, yo también había notado el patrón en las desapariciones. Todos muchachos provenientes de Boyle-Mississippi, un pueblo pequeño sin embargo parecía que cada vez que algún habitante del pueblo llegaba a éste otro en Oklahoma, terminaba desapareciendo."

"Y entonces, ¿tú y Dean llegaron a la misma conclusión y terminaron trabajando juntos?"

"En realidad, ambos llegamos a la misma conclusión: una jovencita había sido asesinada por un joven de Boyle. El padre de ella se había suicidado en la misma casa un tiempo después que la policía arrestara al asesino y lo dejara libre por falta de pruebas. Aparentemente, el espíritu del padre era el que tomaba venganza sobre cualquier joven de dicho pueblo que pisara el suyo."

"¿Tú y Dean encontraron el cuerpo y lo quemaron con sal?"

"Dean acababa de encender los restos cuando yo llegué al cementerio. No lo conocía así que anduve con cuidado y él también fue bastante precavido. Cuando supe que era hijo de John Winchester empecé a confiar en él, después de todo, tu padre es bastante conocido entre los cazadores. Lo invité a tomar una copa y cuando nos despedimos fuimos atacados por otro espíritu, justo afuera del bar, así que decidimos quedarnos un poco más en el pueblo para tratar de descubrir quién era y resultó ser la chica asesinada. Parece que estaba muy molesta de que nos hubiéramos deshecho de su padre."

"Entonces, encontraron sus restos y los quemaron."

"No fue tan fácil. Sus restos estaban en el terreno atrás de su casa así que cuando llegamos fuimos atacados nuevamente, y aunque deshacerse de un espíritu no parecía ser difícil, créeme que esta chica sabía defenderse. Tu hermano y yo terminamos atrapados en el sótano, heridos, sin comida ni agua por dos días."

"¿Dos días?"

"Sí. Y no podíamos salir, yo tenía la pierna rota y Dean estaba clavado en la pared, literalmente."

"¿Cómo que clavado?"

"La chica lo había lanzado contra la pared y terminó incrustándose en un fierro salido, atravesó su abdomen pero bastante a la izquierda así que felizmente no causó mayores daños."

"No sabía de eso."

"Obviamente no. Cuando dos hombres se encuentran en esas circunstancias lo único que pueden hacer es darse ánimos para mantenerse con vida, así que tu hermano y yo conversamos mucho y nos hicimos buenos amigos."

"¿Y por qué nunca me habló de ti, o de esa cacería?"

"Dean no quería que su padre se enterara de lo que había pasado en su primera cacería solo. Creo que estaba avergonzado. Yo también lo estaba. Después de haber cazado tantos años era imperdonable que el espíritu de una chica nos hubiera dejado en esa situación."

"¿Cómo se salvaron?"

Blue suspiró y dejó que su mente lo llevara a aquél día, cuando Dean Winchester le salvó la vida y él salvó la suya.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSN**

"_Oh, por favor hombre no me hagas reír", dijo Dean tratando de contener la risa. Estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada en la pared y la mano derecha sobre su abdomen, si se observaba atentamente a pesar de la oscuridad se podría notar que había un fierro atravesando su cuerpo. Era delgado pero eso no impedía que doliera y la razón por la que Dean no se había tratado de separar era porque no quería desangrarse y porque una fuerza sobrenatural se lo impedía._

_Unos metros frente a él yacía un hombre de ojos azules que también estaba apoyado contra un mueble viejo y descartado en el sótano. Su pierna derecha estaba extendida y sangraba, además tenía varias costillas rotas y le costaba respirar. La razón por la que no se había levantado era porque dolía demasiado el esfuerzo y además una fuerza sobrenatural se lo impedía._

"_Te juro que yo tampoco podía dejar de reír cuando mi primo regresó convertido en un manso corderito."_

"_¿Y cómo rompieron el hechizo?"_

"_Encontramos a la responsable y la obligamos a deshacerlo."_

"_¿La mataron?"_

"_No, no era mala persona, sólo quería vengarse de mi primo por burlarse de ella. De hecho, si alguna vez vas por Nueva Orleans puedes buscarla, ella sabe mucho sobre pociones y otras cosas que a veces pueden serle útiles a un cazador."_

"_¿Y es bonita?"_

"_Increíblemente hermosa… Ni lo pienses, no querrás que te convierta en un corderito…."_

_Ambos hombres rieron lo más que sus cuerpos maltratados se lo permitieron. Después de unos minutos y algunas lágrimas, tanto de risa como de dolor, Blue rompió el silencio._

"_¿Crees que tu padre venga por nosotros?"_

"_Iba a llamarme en una semana, o sea, dentro de un par de días, aún cuando sospeche que algo fue mal, supongo que no vendrá a buscarme hasta dentro de otro par de días, y además, todavía tiene que encontrarnos y eso le tomará otro…"_

"_Bueno, bueno, no me des falsas esperanzas ¿de acuerdo?"_

_Ambos sabían que era muy probable que no sobrevivieran más tiempo sin comida, agua, y tan malheridos, pero su voluntad era más fuerte y los había sostenido hasta ahora, sin embargo, cada vez se sentían más débiles y cerca de rendirse._

"_Blue, si puedes salir de aquí y yo no…"_

"_No lo digas Dean, ambos lo lograremos o ninguno lo hará."_

"_No creo que pase de hoy."_

"_Sí lo harás. Tienes alguien por quien vivir."_

"_¿Mi padre? Va a estar tan molesto que va a esperar a que me recupere sólo para patearme el trasero personalmente."_

"_Tu padre te quiere Dean. Pero no me refería a él, me refería a tu hermano. Por lo que me has contado ustedes son muy unidos y no creo que a él le guste la idea de enterarse de tu muerte mientras está estudiando para sus exámenes."_

"_No, eso sería muy desconsiderado de mi parte, quizá deba esperar a que esté de vacaciones."_

_Una sonrisa triste cruzó los labios de Dean pero Blue tenía razón, debía luchar por su hermano, debía luchar por Sammy._

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_**Bueno, quería terminar de contar ese flashback en este capítulo pero me temo que tendré que terminarlo en el siguiente.**_

_**Cuídense y si tienen tiempo ¿podrían dejarme un review?, porfis, porfis, aunque sólo digan HOLA.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ahora sí, la continuación del viaje al pasado. Disfrútenlo.**_

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_Una sonrisa triste cruzó los labios de Dean pero Blue tenía razón, debía luchar por su hermano, debía luchar por Sammy._

"_Dean, ella está aquí."_

"_Sí, puedo sentirla."_

"_No sé a qué está jugando pero creo que estamos a punto de averiguarlo."_

"_¡Hey, perra, muéstrate de una vez!"_

_Tanto Dean como Blue habían sentido la presencia del espíritu de la joven asesinada, la misma que los había mantenido encerrados en el sótano de su antigua casa. Y justo cuando se preguntaban si tendrían el "privilegio" de verla, ella apareció. Era una adolescente, cabello marrón y ojos grandes color miel. Si se dejaba de lado el hecho de que estaba muerta, podría decirse que era bonita._

_La joven se acercó a Blue y lo miró fijamente, tanto Blue como Dean quedaron en silencio, esperando que ella hiciera el primer movimiento, querían saber a qué atenerse. Durante esos dos días ella no se había aparecido ni una vez así que aparte del ataque fuera del bar y el ataque en la casa, éste podía ser considerado su primer encuentro._

_Dean tenía ganas de provocarla, hacer algún comentario o burlarse para llamar su atención y alejarla de Blue. A pesar de que Blue era mayor que él y que no lo conocía mucho tiempo, Dean había sentido una conexión especial con éste hombre y sentía que podía confiar en él. Quizá era el hecho de que se sentía bastante solo tras la partida de Sam y la indiferencia de su padre hacia él, el hecho es que Dean tenía la necesidad de proteger a Blue._

_La joven se alejó de Blue y se acercó a Dean. Dean sostuvo su mirada tratando de adivinar qué estaría pensando hacer. Entonces, ella se acercó lentamente a él, se inclinó para que sus rostros estuvieran frente a frente y se fue acercando y acercando hasta besarlo rápidamente. Luego, como si se tratara de cualquier jovencita avergonzada, se alejó de él y esperó su reacción._

_Dean estaba tan sorprendido como Blue. Ambos se miraron y con sólo una seña de cabeza se pusieron de acuerdo en su plan. Era obvio que este espíritu sentía algo especial por Dean y él iba a aprovecharlo para sacarlos de allí._

"_Bueno… eso fue… inesperado… No digo que no me haya gustado, creo que eres muy bonita…" Dean vio como el espíritu sonreía y… bueno, si hubiera podido sonrojarse lo habría hecho. Esa era una buena señal así que Dean continuó._

"_¿Crees… crees que soy bonita?"_

_Era la primera vez que ella hablaba. Su voz era dulce y se notaba una cierta timidez en su tono. Dean no solía tratar de "convencer" a los seres con los que se topaba de dejarlo ir, pero esta vez parecía que podría lograr más con miel que con hiel, además, tras dos días sin comida ni agua y una herida en el abdomen, Dean sabía que no estaba en condiciones de pelear así que lo mejor sería usar el cerebro en vez de los músculos._

"_Claro que sí, eres muy bonita y estoy seguro que también eres muy dulce… de hecho, estoy seguro que te sientes muy mal por este malentendido… verás… mi amigo y yo sólo estábamos paseando cuando fuimos atacados… estoy seguro que creíste que queríamos lastimarte pero…"_

"_Sssssshhhh", dijo ella mientras ponía su dedo en los labios de Dean. "No me importa tu amigo. Los he estado observando y… me preguntaba si… querrías ser mi… mi novio."_

_Blue tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar reír. De hecho que ella no apreciaría que se burlara pero la situación empezaba a tornarse cómica. Aquí estaban dos expertos y rudos cazadores a merced de una colegiala que se había enamorado de uno de ellos. Dean le lanzó una mirada de advertencia y decidió seguir el juego._

"_Bueno, entonces, quizá podrías ayudar a mi amigo a salir de aquí. Así podríamos quedarnos solos."_

_A Blue no le gustaba la idea de dejar a Dean solo con ese espíritu, pero… mientras no la hiciera enfadar estaría bien. Además, así él tendría tiempo de buscar la tumba de la chica y quemar sus restos._

"_De acuerdo", dijo ella. Blue se sintió de pronto "libre" de la presión que lo mantenía sentado y haciendo un gran esfuerzo pudo levantarse. Su pierna estaba rota y se sentía débil pero ahora él era la única esperanza de que ambos pudieran salir con vida._

"_Bueno chicos, los dejo solos, no quiero interrumpir."_

_Dean y Blue intercambiaron una última mirada y éste último subió saltando en un pie las escaleras del sótano. Tras quince largos minutos Blue finalmente pudo salir dispuesto a terminar de una vez por todas con el trabajo._

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"No sé qué pasó allí abajo mientras estuve fuera. Estaba en muy malas condiciones y a cada minuto sentía que iba a perder el conocimiento pero era nuestra única oportunidad así que busqué mi maletín que había salido volando por algún lugar durante el ataque, luego tuve que encontrar la tumba de la joven, cavar… Bueno, créeme que no es fácil cavar con una pierna rota y muriéndote de hambre, no digo de sed porque tomé el agua bendita que tenía en mi maletín… No sé cuánto me habré demorado… tres o cuatro horas, y no se escuchaba ningún ruido en el sótano… para cuando quemé los restos escuché a la chica gritar y también a Dean… bajé lo más rápido que pude al sótano y lo encontré inconsciente cerca de la escalera, estaba desangrándose ahora que se había zafado del fierro de la pared."

Blue se quedó en silencio un rato como si estuviera reviviendo ese momento.

"¿Qué pasó después?"

"Bueno… no podía cargarlo y él no despertaba así que llamé a una ambulancia. Inventamos la historia de haber sido atacados por un par de psicópatas y como esa era una zona peligrosa nos creyeron sin problemas."

"Y Dean, ¿nunca te dijo qué pasó mientras tú estuviste fuera?"

"Bueno, no creí que fuera de mi incumbencia, pero por lo que pude deducir, la chica había estado conversando con él, contándole su triste historia supongo… quizá hasta jugó un poco con su cabeza porque Dean parecía enojado conmigo por haber quemado sus restos. Le dije que era lo que hacíamos pero él dijo que ella no era mala y que sólo se sentía sola… Como dije, creo que ella había jugado un poco con la cabeza de tu hermano, ya sabes cómo son los fantasmas, siempre buscan que alguien los 'entienda'. Me quedé un poco más con Dean hasta que llegó Bobby y como yo tenía que encontrarme con mi socio entonces me despedí. No quería encontrarme con Bobby. Es un buen tipo pero yo tenía prisa así que me fui sin que me viera."

"Y esa fue la última vez que viste a Dean."

"No, nos vimos bastante seguido los siguientes años, pero hace un par de años perdí contacto con él. Supe por otro cazador que tu padre había desaparecido y que tú habías regresado al equipo así que supuse que por eso había dejado de llamar."

"Espera, espera. ¿Me estás diciendo que Dean te llamaba para…"

"Para encontrarnos en algún bar, tomar una cerveza… Un par de veces él necesitó mi ayuda en una cacería y otras veces fui yo el que necesitó su ayuda… Yo diría que éramos casi compañeros."

Sam no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Primero que nada, Dean sólo cazaba con su padre, con él, quizá con Bobby pero ¿con este desconocido? Segundo, si Dean y Blue habían sido tan amigos y "compañeros de cacería", ¿por qué Dean nunca le habló de él? Ni siquiera lo había mencionado.

"Pareces sorprendido Sam."

"Es sólo que… Dean nunca habló de ti."

"Y yo nunca le hablé a mi compañero de Dean."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"La caza es una vida solitaria Sam. Es difícil cazar solo pero es aún más difícil encontrar alguien en quien confiar para que guarde tu espalda durante un trabajo. Yo tengo un compañero, pero no siempre cazamos juntos. A veces, cuando se trata de algo sencillo nos separamos, y era entonces cuando llamaba a Dean. O a veces, cuando tu padre le encargaba algo a Dean y él consideraba que iba a necesitar apoyo, me llamaba, entonces yo le decía a mi compañero que había encontrado algo sencillo que atender en otro Estado e iba a ayudar a tu hermano."

"Pero, por qué mantenerlo en secreto"

"Las razones de Dean, no las sé. Nunca hablamos de eso. Nunca nos pusimos de acuerdo en mantener nuestra amistad en secreto, simplemente ocurrió. Creo que después de esa primera cacería, cuando nos volvimos a encontrar, salió a relucir en la conversación el hecho de que ninguno de los dos le había contado a nadie del otro y quedó sobreentendido que así sería siempre."

"¿Y cuáles son tus razones?, ¿por qué nunca le contaste a nadie de Dean?"

Blue sonrió. Sabía que Sam iba a preguntar eso y no sabía si debía contestarle con la verdad. Ya anteriormente había tenido problemas con otros cazadores por ser demasiado sincero. ¿Podría confiar en Sam? ¿O él lo juzgaría como todos siempre lo hacían? Blue pensó en tomar el riesgo. Después de todo, si Dean había sido tan comprensivo, quizá Sam siendo su hermano también lo sería.

"Tengo un compañero muy celoso Sam."

"¿Celoso?"

"Te dije que este trabajo es muy solitario, por eso es muy bueno cuando encuentras a alguien con quien no sólo puedes 'cazar' sino también compartir tu vida."

"¿Me estás hablando de…? ¿Tu compañero y tú tienen una relación amorosa?"

"Podría decirse."

Sam no sabía cuál debía ser su siguiente pregunta. _¿Debo preguntar si es homosexual? Quizá su compañero es una mujer y al mencionar la palabra gay me voy a ganar un puñetazo._ Sam sabía que la mayoría de los cazadores prefería dar una imagen de "machos" y por eso aún si no lo rechazaban tampoco aceptaban la homosexualidad. Más de una vez Sam se había preguntado entre bromas qué habría hecho su padre si uno de sus hijos hubiera sido gay. ¿Le habría importado?

Blue notó la incomodidad en el silencio de Sam y sintió pena por él, así que decidió sacarlo del apuro.

"Sí Sam, si te preguntas si soy homosexual entonces la respuesta es Sí."

"Y dices que tu compañero podría estar… celoso de… ¿Dean?"

"Ja ja ja, no creas que tu hermano y yo somos amantes Sam, eso nunca pasaría. Para empezar, Dean no es mi tipo, y yo tampoco soy el tipo de tu hermano. No sé si te has dado cuenta pero a Dean le gustan las mujeres… y sí que le gustan."

Sam respiró aliviado. No es que hubiera sido tan terrible que su hermano fuera homosexual, pero si ese hubiera sido el caso significaría que por muchos años lo había ocultado no sólo del mundo sino de él, y eso era lo que Sam temía, que Dean sintiera que no podía confiar en él.

"En fin, aunque nunca haya habido nada entre Dean y yo, de todas formas consideré que era mejor protegerlo de mi reputación. Entre nuestros colegas, Sam, ser homosexual no es muy bien visto. Así que pensé que sería mejor si nadie se enteraba que Dean y yo nos conocíamos."

"Y, ¿Dean sabe?"

"Sí lo sabe, pero nunca hemos hablado de eso. Al principio él siempre insistía en que saliéramos a divertirnos con algunas chicas pero yo siempre lo esquivaba así que supongo que dedujo con facilidad que no me gustaban las mujeres. Nunca me dijo nada, simplemente dejó de lanzarme a cada mesera que nos atendía y yo supe entonces que él sabía."

"Ustedes sí que son extraños. Son amigos pero no hablan de nada."

"No necesitamos 'hablar' Sam. Nos entendemos sin necesidad de eso."

Sam se sintió celoso. Él era el único que entendía a su hermano sin necesidad de palabras, y ahora aparecía este extraño clamando conocer a su hermano tanto o más que él mismo. Así que Sam no estaba seguro. _Él dice que su amistad siempre se mantuvo en secreto, así que no hay forma de que pueda comprobar si está diciendo la verdad._ Para Sam todo resultaba muy sospechoso, así que decidió fingir que había creído la historia mientras investigaba más a Blue. _El único que pude confirmar o desmentir todo esto, es Dean… ¡Dean!_

En medio de todo Sam había olvidado por un momento a su hermano y que su vida corría peligro. El reloj dio las 11 de la noche. El tiempo había pasado volando.

"Creo que será mejor que durmamos. Dices que tu compañero llegará al amanecer, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, muy temprano."

"Entonces tenemos que recuperar fuerzas."

"Conseguiré una habitación."

"Puedes quedarte en esta."

Sam no quería dormir en la misma habitación con Blue pero quería dar la impresión de que confiaba en él. Pero Blue no era fácil de engañar.

"Creo que será mejor que duerma en otra habitación, no querrás verte afectado por mi reputación, ¿verdad?"

Y sin otra palabra Blue salió dejando a Sam solo con sus pensamientos.

_¿Dónde estás Dean? ¿Dónde estás?_

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean abrió los ojos lentamente. La habitación estaba oscura. Tenía mucho frío. Tenía sed. Podía sentir la sangre brotando de una herida en su cabeza. Podía sentir la sangre brotando de los cortes en sus brazos. Estaba colgando con las manos atadas a un gancho en el techo. Todo su cuerpo gritaba de dolor. Dean trató de distinguir algo entre las sombras pero sólo vio un puño acercándose a su rostro. El fuerte golpe lo envió de nuevo a la inconsciencia siendo su último pensamiento:

_¿Dónde estás Sam? ¿Dónde estás?_

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_**Bueno, la verdad es que cuando Blue apareció por primera vez no pensé que fuera a ser homosexual, pero… no sé, simplemente surgió en el momento. Ah, por si acaso, esto no es Wincest ni nada parecido, sólo para que sepan. En fin, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Es hora de los reviews!! : )**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ya saben, nada de Supernatural me pertenece. Ah, por si acaso le cambié la clasificación a T.**_

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Cuando Dean volvió a despertar sintió que su cabeza iba a explotar. _Lo que me faltaba. Como si no hubiera tenido suficientes golpes en la cabeza. A este paso mi cerebro va a quedar hecho puré._

La habitación estaba tan oscura que Dean no podía distinguir sus alrededores, pero conforme sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la oscuridad pudo empezar a ver lo que lo rodeaba.

Parecía estar en un matadero. Había grandes pedazos de carne colgados a su alrededor y el olor era insoportable. Las paredes eran de piedra y el piso también pero éste estaba totalmente cubierto de sangre seca.

_No creo que el Departamento de Sanidad haya revisado este lugar._

Una vez que tuvo una idea de dónde estaba Dean procedió a evaluar los daños. Primero, estaba colgando del techo, de uno de los ganchos, como si fuera un pedazo de res más. Sus muñecas sangraban por la presión de las cadenas que las mantenían unidas al gancho que colgaba del techo. Sus brazos, estaban sangrando. Tenía unos cortes en ambos brazos, no muy profundos y que habían dejado de sangrar pero no por eso habían dejado de doler. Sentía la sangre que había creado un surco desde su sien hasta el mentón. Por lo visto cuando lo habían nockeado le habían abierto una herida en la sien. Sus costillas… dolían pero no demasiado. Quizá lo habían golpeado un poco pero no lo suficiente para romperlas. Piernas, parecían estar bien. Pies… estaban helados porque estaba descalzo y sin medias.

Terminada la evaluación general, Dean decidió armar su plan de escape. _Tengo que zafarme de este gancho. Parece que la cadena sólo está enganchada así que si puedo balancearme…_

"Veo que estás despierto."

Alguien entró a la habitación y avanzó hacia Dean lentamente evitando chocar con los pedazos de carne que llenaban la habitación.

"¿Pasaste una buena noche?"

"En realidad las instalaciones no son muy cómodas y no creo que cumplan con los requisitos del Departamento de Salud así que me temo que voy a pedir un reembolso y voy a trasladarme a otro lugar, si no le molesta."

"Siempre buscas esconderte tras el humor, ¿verdad? Conozco a tipos como tú, y créeme, no son graciosos."

"Oh, sólo estás celoso porque tus chistes son malos."

"Vamos a ver quién ríe al último Dean. Pero, para qué esperar, tengo ganas de reír ahora mismo." Y diciendo eso el tipo golpeó a Dean en las costillas una, otra y otra vez. Dean se mordió los labios para no gritar y sólo emitió un ahogado quejido.

"Ahhmm… de acuerdo…, eso fue divertido…. ¿qué te parece si ahora intentas… un poco de música… y baile?"

"No me reconoces ¿verdad?"

"¿Debería?... Oh sí, ahora… lo recuerdo… ese show en Las Vegas…"

"Debería amordazarte, parece que no sabes cuándo quedarte callado."

"Ya basta Casp, no creo que el jefe quiera que lo mates antes de tiempo."

El aludido como "Casp" volteó para ver al hombre que se acercaba. Éste encendió las luces y Dean tuvo que cerrar los ojos que ya acostumbrados a la oscuridad encontraban muy dolorosa la nueva luminosa situación. Cuando sus ojos dejaron de doler pudo examinar a los dos hombres que conversaban en voz baja.

Casp, era un muchacho joven, de la edad de Sam. Era delgado pero atlético. Tenía una cicatriz que recorría todo el lado izquierdo de su rostro, desde la frente hasta la barbilla, y por alguna razón su rostro le era familiar. El otro hombre, cuyo nombre o apodo aún no conocía Dean, era un tipo muy alto, más alto que Sam, bastante musculoso y con toda la pinta de guardaespaldas o luchador.

Dean no pudo evitar pensar que si Casp al golpearlo lo había lastimado tanto, este nuevo bravucón definitivamente pulverizaría sus costillas.

Como si adivinaran sus pensamientos los dos hombres se acercaron a Dean con una sonrisa en los rostros. A Dean no le gustaba esa sonrisa.

"Dean, quiero presentarte a un amigo. Lo llamamos Demoledor porque le gusta destrozar huesos. Él te va a enseñar un poco de respeto hacia los que tienen tu vida en sus manos."

Y sin esperar una respuesta, Demoledor golpeó a Dean en las costillas sacándole todo el aire de los pulmones. _Bueno, creo que ya me rompió un par._

"Mucho gusto en conocerte Dean. He oído hablar mucho de ti."

Lo que Dean aún no descifraba era quiénes eran esos tipos y qué querían con él. Si lo conocían entonces o eran demonios o eran cazadores, ¿quién más podría odiarlo tanto? No pudo evitar pensar en Gordon. ¿Será que él los había enviado?

"Saben chicos… todo esto es muy divertido… pero en verdad me gustaría saber… quién diablos son ustedes…"

"Tú sabes quién soy Dean." Y diciendo eso Casp puso su rostro frente al de Dean y se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

Dean entonces notó el azul de sus ojos. Era un azul tan profundo que parecía que podías hundirte en él. Y entonces supo por qué su rostro le era conocido y respondió en un susurro.

"Eres el hermano de Blue."

"Bingo."

"¿Por qué haces esto?"

"¿Y todavía lo preguntas?"

"Blue me había dicho… que estabas un poco loco… pero no creí que tu caso… fuera tan grave…"

Casp sacó una navaja suiza de su bolsillo y la abrió. Acercándola al rostro de Dean.

"Eres un chico guapo Dean. Supongo que tienes a muchas chicas a tus pies."

"Lo siento… pero no eres mi tipo…" Respondió Dean tratando de sonreír.

"Tú tampoco eres mi tipo Dean, después de todo, no soy Blue."

Dean frunció el ceño en una expresión de total confusión. Casp continuó.

"Ahora, si te preguntas por qué estás acá, una sola palabra te lo dirá: CHICAGO"

Dean buscó en su mente y entonces lo recordó. _Maldición, estoy perdido. Blue, espero que llegues pronto o no vas a encontrar mucho de mí que quemar._

"Veo que recordaste. Ahora que sabes que vas a sufrir, y que lo mereces. Espero no tener más quejas de tu parte."

Y diciendo eso Casp hundió la navaja en el costado izquierdo de Dean, a la altura de la cintura, haciéndolo sangrar y emitir un ahogado quejido de dolor.

"Divertido ¿verdad?"

"Oh sí… no puedo… dejar… de reír…"

Casp puso la navaja en el pecho de Dean, sobre su corazón, y empezó a hundirla lentamente hasta que la sangre empezó a brotar. Dean apretó la mandíbula lo más que pudo para no gritar. Casp no siguió hundiéndola sino que la movió hacia abajo abriendo un surco de sangre.

"Grita" Dijo Casp suavemente en el oído de Dean.

"No." Dijo Dean haciéndosele cada vez más difícil respirar.

Casp movió la navaja hacia abajo y la hundió en la pierna de Dean con fuerza.

"Argghhh"

"Grita"

Dean no respondió, sólo siguió respirando. _Concéntrate. Olvida el dolor. Sólo respira. Sólo respira. Sólo respira._

Casp no tenía paciencia para eso.

"Demoledor. Golpéalo hasta que grite como el puerco que es."

Demoledor se acercó a Dean y le dio un golpe tan fuerte en el rostro que lo dejó inconsciente. Casp avanzó enfadado.

"¡Imbécil! ¡Te dije que lo hicieras gritar, no que lo nockearas!"

"Tú sólo dijiste: Golpéalo. No dijiste dónde."

"Eso me pasa por tratar con idiotas."

"De todas formas no iba a gritar."

"¿Eso crees?" Casp pensó por un momento, luego continuó. "El jefe dejó sus juguetes ¿verdad?"

"¿Te refieres a los 'incentivos' para hacer hablar a la gente?"

"Sí."

"Deben estar en el depósito."

"Perfecto. Avísame en cuanto despierte y prepárate para la función."

Y diciendo eso Casp salió dejando a Demoledor montando guardia.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Sam casi no había podido dormir. Sus pensamientos iban de continuo hacia Dean y no podía quitarse ese dolor del pecho que le indicaba que algo muy malo estaba pasando.

A las 6 de la mañana alguien tocó la puerta de su habitación. Sam miró por la ventana y vio a Blue con alguien más. _Debe ser su compañero._

"Hey Sam, ¿podemos entrar? Traemos el desayuno."

"Genial. Pasen."

"Primero quiero presentarte a Gaspar. Gaspar, éste es Sam. Su hermano Dean ha sido secuestrado por Los Luna Roja."

Gaspar era un tipo no muy alto pero fornido. Aparentaba la misma edad de Blue y tenía la mirada dura, pero cuando Blue mencionó a Los Luna Roja su mirada se tornó en simpatía y le ofreció la mano a Sam.

"¿Luna Roja? ¿Qué es eso?"

"¿Eres cazador y no sabes quién son Los Luna Roja?"

"Bueno, Sam aún es joven y en todo caso, Los Luna Roja no suelen venir aquí así que es lógico que no haya oído hablar de ellos."

"Escuchen, no hay mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? Tú mismo lo dijiste Blue, así que, qué tal si buscamos a Dean y en el camino me ponen al tanto de la situación."

"No vamos a lograr nada apresurándonos." Dijo Gaspar sacando una dona de la bolsa que habían traído. "Desayunemos. Te contamos lo que sabemos de Los Luna Roja. Y luego buscaremos a tu hermano."

"¡No! Si estos tipos son tan peligrosos como parece entonces no creo que debamos perder tiempo."

"Escucha muchachito. Si quieres meterte en la boca del león hazlo tú solo. Pero no cuentes con nosotros."

"¡Yo ni siquiera pedí su ayuda, sólo díganme lo que saben y buscaré a mi hermano solo!"

"Gaspar. Sam. Basta. No vamos a ayudar a Dean discutiendo." Intervino Blue. "Sam, siéntate. Sólo 10 minutos, lo prometo."

A Sam no le agradaba Gaspar. Tampoco tenía confianza en Blue pero por lo menos parecía preocupado por Dean.

"De acuerdo. Pero quiero saber ahora mismo qué es lo que saben sobre la desaparición de Dean."

Blue le pasó a Sam un café y donas, él mismo se sentó y empezó a comer mientras hablaba.

"Los Luna Roja son una especie de mafia. Pero no son como la mayoría de las mafias. Ellos siempre mantienen un perfil tan bajo que ni siquiera el FBI sabe de ellos. ¿Cómo lo logran? Con la ayuda de objetos o seres sobrenaturales. Saben controlar espíritus, algunos demonios menores, saben de hechizos y maldiciones, y eso lo usan para ganar dinero."

"Perfecto. Una mafia sobrenatural."

"Más o menos. Son un dolor de cabeza para los cazadores en Europa, ahí es su base de operaciones. Ya sabes que Europa está plagada de leyendas y donde hay una leyenda siempre hay algo de verdad. Casi nunca vienen a América así que es por eso que no haz oído sobre ellos."

Sam no pudo evitar pensar en Bela Talbot. Hasta hacía poco tampoco había oído hablar sobre ella y sin embargo resultó ser una ladrona bastante conocida en el mundo de los cazadores.

"De acuerdo. Estos Luna Roja ¿son los que tienen a Dean? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene Dean que ver con ellos?"

"Hace unos años Dean y yo frustramos una operación de ellos. Supongo que están buscando venganza."

"¿Dean y tú? ¿Conoces a este tipo Blue?" Preguntó Gaspar.

Blue le había dicho a Sam que ni siquiera su compañero sabía de su amistad con Dean. Parecía que ahora tendrían que acabarse las mentiras.

"Dean y yo hemos hecho algunos trabajos juntos. Hace unos años estaba investigando unas muertes en Chicago cuando reconocí a mi hermano en un Club. Lo seguí y descubrí la Base de Operaciones de los Luna Roja."

"Espera, espera. ¿Tu hermano? ¿Tienes un hermano y está con los Luna Roja?"

"Larga historia. Pero sí. Tengo un hermano menor. También era un cazador hasta que fue contactado por los Luna Roja y le prometieron dinero y poder. Se unió a ellos. Perdí la pista de él hasta ese día en Chicago. Yo quería rescatarlo, supongo. Llamé a Dean porque sabía que necesitaría respaldo."

"¿Por qué no me llamaste a mí?"

"No pude contactarte."

"Bueno, continúa Blue. ¿Qué pasó con tu hermano y con esa operación que frustraron?" Preguntó Sam.

"Aparentemente Los Luna Roja habían sido contratados para hacer quebrar una importante empresa de software. Creo que pensaban utilizar a un espíritu para que asesinara a los socios clave y algún hechizo para frustrar sus principales proyectos. Dean y yo rompimos el hechizo y tomamos control del espíritu. O mejor dicho. Lo liberamos. El espíritu molesto fue contra quien lo había controlado y lo mató. Resultó que este muchacho había sido el hijo del principal de los Luna Roja. Esa era su primera operación y terminó muerto. Los Luna Roja regresaron a sus agujeros en Europa y yo volvía perder el rastro de mi hermano."

"¿Por qué esperaron tanto para vengarse?"

"Porque ellos no sabían lo que había pasado. Dean y yo nunca fuimos vistos por ellos. De alguna forma, deben haber descubierto lo que pasó y ahora están tras nosotros."

"¿Por qué no te tienen a ti también?"

"Bueno, hasta ahora no te he contado cómo escapé. Encontré a Dean en el parque ayer. Estuvimos conversando y nos dirigíamos a comer algo cuando una camioneta negra nos interceptó. Cinco tipos bajaron. Peleamos, Dean quedó herido por unas cortadas y luego lo golpearon en la cabeza. Salía mucha sangre, pensé que lo habían matado."

"Fue cuando te manchaste la camisa."

"Dean había dejado fuera de combate a dos tipos, yo me encargué de otros dos, y fue el último el que nockeó a Dean. Yo lo golpeé y traté de cargar a Dean pero yo mismo estaba herido. Dean estaba consciente y me dijo dónde encontrarte. Escuchamos otro auto acercándose a toda velocidad. Dean me dijo que fuera por ti o ninguno se salvaría, así que lo dejé ahí y me escondí. Otros tipos bajaron de ese nuevo auto, tomaron a Dean y lo pusieron en la maletera. Cuando se fueron salí de mi escondite y vine a verte. El resto de la historia ya la conoces."

"Cómo pudiste dejarlo."

"No podía con los dos Sam. Lo siento pero si me hubiera quedado ahora los dos estaríamos quién sabe dónde y tú no tendrías ni idea de qué le pasó a tu hermano."

Gaspar no había dicho ni una palabra durante toda la explicación de Blue pero ahora rompió su silencio.

"El matadero Cain"

"¿Qué?"

"Deben tener a tu hermano en el matadero Cain. Mis fuentes me confirmaron que Los Luna Roja llegaron hace un mes a hacer un trabajo para unos empresarios chinos. Parece que sus 'interrogatorios' los hacían en el matadero Cain. Así que, si no se han mudado, ahí es donde deben tener a tu hermano."

"Entonces vamos, ¿qué estamos esperando?"

"¿Estás loco? ¿Quieres que vayamos los tres contra Los Luna Roja?" Preguntó Gaspar alarmado.

"Blue y Dean se enfrentaron a ellos ya una vez."

"Eso fue diferente Sam. Era una operación pequeña y dirigida por un novato. Por lo que Gaspar me dijo, esta vez el mismo Jefe ha dirigido la operación. Así que, deben haber por lo menos unos veinte hombres."

"Y sin contar con sus pequeños amigos sobrenaturales."

"Entonces ¿vamos a dejar que maten a Dean?"

"Claro que no."

Gaspar miró a Blue con recelo. Primero éste lo había llamado pidiéndole su ayuda por un asunto relacionado con Los Luna Roja y ahora se enteraba que todo se trataba de rescatar a un amigo del que nunca le había hablado. No le gustaba para nada la situación.

"De acuerdo. Vamos al matadero a inspeccionar el lugar. Luego armaremos un plan." Dijo Gaspar levantándose. "¿Es tuya esa belleza negra de afuera?"

"De mi hermano."

"Bueno, un hombre con tan buen gusto no puede morir, ¿verdad?"

Y dejando la habitación los tres hombres se dirigieron al matadero Cain.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Ha despertado."

"¿Tuviste dulces sueños Dean?" Dijo Casp con voz burlona.

Dean no se sentía con fuerzas para responder. Las heridas en su cintura y pierna habían sangrado lo suficiente para dejarlo bastante débil.

"¿Por qué… haces… esto?"

"¿Acaso no te lo he dicho ya?"

"¿Tanto… escándalo… por un pequeño… incidente?"

"Ese pequeño incidente lo pagué con mi sangre Dean. El Jefe no estaba muy feliz de que su hijo estuviera muerto y yo estuviera vivo, y todo este tiempo fue a mí a quien culparon. La única razón por la que seguí vivo fue para que pudieran humillarme y torturarme cada vez que quisieran. Y todo habría seguido así si no hubiera sido por ese benévolo espíritu que nos contó lo que mi hermanito y tú hicieron. Ahora el Jefe me ha recompensado y mi recompensa es verte sufrir."

"¿Y vas a… hacer sufrir… también… a tu propio… hermano?"

"Lo que haga con Blue no es asunto tuyo. Preocúpate por ti mismo Dean porque nadie más lo hará."

Y diciendo eso Casp tomó el hierro caliente que había estado sosteniendo en su mano todo el tiempo y lo apretó contra la herida en la cintura de Dean.

"Aaahhh"

"Vamos mejorando. La próxima vez, quiero que grites más fuerte."

Dean no quería gritar. No quería darle esa satisfacción. _Concéntrate Dean. No hay dolor. No hay dolor. Sólo tengo que aguantar hasta que Blue y Sam lleguen. Sólo un poco más. Sólo un poco más._

"Aaahhh" Casp había vuelto a colocar el hierro en el mismo lugar.

"Oh, por favor, esos no son gritos Dean. Quiero que grites de verdad. ¿Es que acaso tengo que empezar a cortarte en pedacitos para que grites?"

"Púdrete."

"No Dean. El único que se va a pudrir eres tú." Casp apretó el hierro contra la herida en la pierna de Dean.

"Aaahhh. Hijo de…"

"Hey. Recuerda que Blue es mi hermano. No querrás insultar a nuestra madre."

"Bastardo."

Casp sonrió y soltó el hierro que tenía en la mano. Se agachó y tomó algo más. Lo levantó y lo puso frente a Dean.

"Ahora sí, vas a gritar."

_Vamos Sam, vamos Blue. ¿Dónde están?_

Dean escuchó el látigo silbar en el aire y aguantó la respiración. _Concéntrate. Concéntrate. No hay dolor._

"¡Aaahhh!"

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_**Bueno, a ver qué les parece. Y si tienen tiempo, a ver si me dejan un review :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Lo de siempre, Supernatural no es mío, ¡Erick, por favor, regálamelos!_

_Ah, advertencia, el capítulo está un poquitín violento, j eje, creo que voy a ser un poco mala con Dean, pero no se preocupen, nada que no pueda curarse._

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean escuchó el látigo silbar en el aire y aguantó la respiración. _Concéntrate. Concéntrate. No hay dolor._

"¡Aaahhh!"

Dean sintió el látigo golpear con fuerza su espalda. _Perfecto, una más para mi lista de cicatrices de guerra._

"¿Sabes, Dean? Me estás decepcionando. Cualquiera creería que eres un tipo con buenos pulmones. Estoy seguro que puedes hacer mucho más que eso, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no me brindas el placer de escuchar un VERDADERO grito de dolor?"

"¿Por qué no te pudres en el infierno?" Dijo Dean apretando los dientes.

Casp no lo quería admitir pero Dean lo estaba sacando de quicio. Estaba acostumbrado a quebrar a las personas tras un par de golpes. Algunos incluso habían sido lo suficientemente fuertes para aguantar un poco más pero lo que le molestaba de este hombre era su capacidad de bromear y reírse en la cara del peligro.

"Lamentablemente, no soy un hombre paciente, Dean. Ya me cansé de juegos."

Dean aguantó la respiración y apretó la mandíbula preparándose para lo que venía.

Casp agitó el látigo en el aire y luego lo descargó una vez en la espalda de Dean.

Dean suprimió un grito de dolor lo mejor que pudo.

Casp volvió a golpearlo.

Dean se quedó casi sin respiración.

Casp volvió a golpear, esta vez más fuerte.

"Arghhhh"

Una sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios de Casp al notar el sufrimiento de Dean, pero aún no lograba su objetivo. Aún no lograba que gritara y suplicara que se detuviera.

Casp bajó el látigo y caminó alrededor de Dean, examinándolo. Dean mantuvo la mirada.

"¿Sabes? Me duele el brazo. Creo que es hora de llamar a Demoledor."

_No digas nada. No digas nada._ "Oh… pobrecito… le duele el brazo…" _De acuerdo, no puedo mantener la boca cerrada._

Casp le lanzó una mirada capaz de matar a Dean y luego le dio el látigo a Demoledor.

"Golpéalo hasta que no pueda sostenerse sobre sus piernas. Y ya sabes. Sé cuidadoso. No quiero que se desangre. No tan pronto."

Casp se colocó frente a Dean con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción. Dean le devolvió la sonrisa, y entonces, Demoledor alzó el látigo y empezó a golpearlo.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"¿Estás seguro que este es el lugar?" Preguntó Sam divisando una vieja construcción.

"Así es. El viejo matadero Cain. Ahí es donde conservaban la carne para la venta." Contestó Gaspar.

"Pues ahora no hay nadie."

"Tranquilo, muchacho. No esperarás que haya hombres armados en los alrededores ¿verdad?"

"Entonces, ¿cómo sabremos cuántos son?" Interrumpió Blue.

"Nos acercamos y lo averiguamos." Respondió Gaspar.

Sam lo miró extrañado. Esperaba un plan más complicado pero parecía que lo harían a la antigua.

"Sam, el lado izquierdo. Blue, el derecho. Yo voy por atrás."

Los tres hombres se dirigieron a las direcciones indicadas portando sus armas y se acercaron lo más sigilosamente posible.

Había una ventana del lado izquierdo. Sam se asomó cuidadosamente y pudo una pequeña habitación, no pudo adivinar para qué servía antiguamente pero había una pequeña mesa donde tres hombres jugaban cartas. _Están distraídos. No serán problema._

Sam caminó hacia la siguiente ventana. Otra "habitación" pero más grande que la anterior. Había una mesa larga al centro y sobre ella una computadora portátil y varios papeles. Un hombre estaba sentado frente a la mesa y parecía haberse quedado dormido. _Otro más que está distraído. Hasta ahora estos hombres no se ven tan peligrosos._ No había más habitaciones así que Sam caminó hacia la parte trasera para encontrar a Gaspar. Cuando dio la vuelta sólo encontró a Blue esperando.

"¿Qué encontraste?"

"Sólo había pequeñas ventanas a la altura del techo. No pude asomarme. Debe ser donde conservaban la carne. Aunque por el olor, yo diría que aún la conservan."

"¿Y Gaspar?"

"No lo he visto, pensé que tú sabrías."

En ese momento escucharon el 'click' de las armas que apuntaban hacia ellos. Los tres hombres que Sam había visto jugando cartas los rodearon. Uno era un gigante de dos metros, otro era un tipo bastante gordo y el tercero tenía los brazos descubiertos llenos de tatuajes de serpientes.

"Bienvenidos. Los estábamos esperando. Suelten las armas." Dijo el gigante.

Blue y Sam se miraron analizando la situación, pero Blue aún no estaba al cien por ciento y Sam no podría solo contra tres así que soltaron sus armas y levantaron las manos. El gigante volvió a hablar dirigiéndose al más gordo de los tres.

"Ben, dile a Gaspar que llame al jefe."

Cuando escucharon el nombre Gaspar, Blue y Sam se miraron preocupados. Parecían haber sido traicionados.

Ben desapareció por el lado izquierdo mientras el gigante y el hombre serpiente llevaban a Blue y Sam hacia el "almacén".

Cuando entraron a la larga división que contenía pedazos de carne colgados a diestra y siniestra Sam y Blue se sintieron abrumados por el fuerte olor y bajaron la cabeza tratando de escapar de él. Siguieron caminando hacia el centro donde se detuvieron al encontrarse con dos pares de pies frente a ellos. Sam alzó la vista y pudo ver a un tipo muy grande y muy feroz y otro más pequeño y con un gran parecido a Blue.

"Esta parece ser una reunión familiar después de todo. Bienvenido hermano mayor."

Blue dio un paso hacia atrás.

"Me alegra que estés aquí, Sam. Tu hermano empezaba a molestarme, pero ahora que tú estás aquí, las cosas serán más sencillas." Y diciendo eso, Casp dio un paso al costado permitiendo que Dean quedara a la vista de Sam.

Lo que Sam vio le quitó la respiración. Su hermano colgaba como un pedazo de carne más. Sus piernas no lo sostenían más y lo único que impedía que cayera era la cadena que sujetaba sus brazos a un gancho en el techo. Su cabeza caía sin vida sobre su pecho y había un pequeño lago de sangre a sus pies.

"Eres un maldito. ¡Te voy a matar!"

Blue tuvo que sostener a Sam para evitar que se lanzara sobre Casp, aunque su acción fue inútil ya que Demoledor se interpuso y golpeó a Sam en el estómago tan fuerte que éste cayó de rodillas.

Casp sonrió.

"¿Prepararon las sillas?"

"Sí, pero sólo tenemos dos." Respondió el hombre serpiente.

"Amarren ahí a los hermanitos. En cuanto a Blue. Cuélguenlo aquí en lugar de Dean."

El gigante y el hombre serpiente tomaron a Sam y lo llevaron a empujones a la pequeña habitación donde habían estado jugando cartas previamente. Había dos sillas de metal aseguradas al piso y grilletes para las manos y los pies. Sam fue encadenado a una de las sillas no muy delicadamente y unos minutos después Demoledor entró con Dean a sus espaldas aún inconsciente.

"Casp dice que lo aten a la otra silla."

El estado de Dean era tan lamentable que fue necesario de los tres hombres para poder sentarlo y amarrarlo. Una vez terminada la tarea, los tres salieron dejando a Sam con su hermano inconsciente frente a él.

"Dean. Despierta, hombre. ¡Dean!" Sam trataba de hablar en voz baja pero su desesperación era mayor. Al ver que su hermano no respondía, empezó a examinar los "daños" causados.

Dean estaba vestido sólo con su pantalón, tenía los pies descalzos y el torso desnudo y Sam podía ver una herida abierta en su pecho, pero no parecía peligrosamente profunda. Había otra herida en su cintura pero parecía haber sido cauterizada. Sam prefirió no pensar en el dolor que habría experimentado su hermano. Había otra herida en su cabeza y la sangre se había secado en el camino desde su sien hasta su barbilla. Los brazos de Dean, al igual que los suyos, estaban sobre los brazos de la silla así que pudo ver algunos otros cortes en sus brazos pero no se veían tan mal. Lo que más le molestaba a Sam era el horrible color morado en el torso de su hermano. _Debe tener algunas costillas rotas._ Sam sabía lo peligroso que eso podía ser y en ese momento lo que más quería era librarse, tomar a su hermano y correr a un hospital. Considerando que los hospitales no eran lugares seguros, Sam pensó en llevar a Dean donde el buen Dr. Garrison (_Nota: Es el doctor de Bedtime Stories, les dije que esta historia transcurre justo después de eso)_ quien seguramente aceptaría ayudarlos sin hacer preguntas. Pero primero, Dean debía despertar.

"Dean. Vamos hermano. Despierta." Dean no respondía.

"Dean, por favor, abre los ojos."

Dean se había desmayado cuando había perdido la cuenta de los latigazos que Demoledor había descargado sobre su espalda. En realidad, había sido un alivio para él sumergirse en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia, pero ahora, había una voz llamándolo y había algo en esa voz que lo hacía desear despertar. Luchando contra las sombras, Dean abrió lentamente los ojos y esperó un momento a que el mundo se aclarara a su vista.

"¿Dean? Dean."

Dean levantó la cabeza lentamente y vio a su hermano frente a él. Su primer pensamiento fue: _Sam me encontró y me rescató._ Pero entonces vio que su hermano parecía no poder moverse. Al bajar un poco la mirada, distinguió que estaba encadenado a una silla y él también.

"¿Sam?"

"Sí. Es bueno verte de nuevo." Dijo Sam aliviado.

"Espero que esto sea parte del plan de rescate." Dijo Dean arrastrando las palabras.

"Creo que fuimos traicionados."

"¿Por quién?"

"Gaspar, el compañero de Blue."

"¿Blue?"

"Sí, Blue, tu mejor amigo del que nunca me contaste nada." Sam no había querido reprocharle nada a su hermano. Por lo menos no aún. Pero no pudo evitar el tono amargo con que salieron las palabras.

"Blue te encontró y juntos me encontraron."

"Blue, yo y como te estaba diciendo, Gaspar."

Dean recordaba haber oído alguna vez a Blue mencionar ese nombre, pero siguiendo el acuerdo de silencio que ambos conservaban, no había preguntado sobre él.

"Dean, debemos salir de aquí."

"Y yo que quería quedarme un rato más." Contestó Dean tratando de hacer sonreír a su hermano.

"¿Puedes moverte?"

Dean no se sentía con ánimos de moverse, pero si la situación lo exigía no le iba a quedar otra alternativa.

"Sí."

"Perfecto. Ahora… sólo tenemos que abrir los grilletes de las manos y los pies."

"Bien Houdini, cuando termines me avisas."

"¡Maldición!" Sam empezó a desesperarse. No había forma de que salieran de ésa. Lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera había llamado a Bobby para contarle lo ocurrido. Nadie sabía dónde estaban. Nadie iba a rescatarlos. "Vamos a salir de esto, Dean. Lo prometo."

"Ten más cuidado con tus promesas." Casp entró a la habitación seguido por Demoledor quien llevaba una caja de metal.

"Pero si es nuestro comediante de la noche." Dijo Dean tratando de sonar natural, aunque cada palabra le costaba una punzada de dolor en el diafragma.

"Oh, no, Dean. El comediante eres tú. Nos diste un buen espectáculo allá atrás. Hablando de eso… me temo que no pudiste batir nuestro récord personal de latigazos inflingidos en una persona antes de desmayarse. Parece que no eres tan fuerte como creías."

Sam recién entonces se dio cuenta de que la sangre que había visto a los pies de su hermano tenía que haber salido de alguna herida que aún no había encontrado. Al escuchar la palabra "latigazos" su piel se estremeció y fue cuando cayó en cuenta de la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Dean y cómo había adoptado una posición lo más lejos posible del espaldar de la silla.

"En fin. Ya me cansé del látigo y he pensado en mostrarte otro de mis juguetes."

Casp sacó una pequeña "herramienta" de la caja de metal que Demoledor seguía sosteniendo, y se acercó a Dean.

"Aléjate de él" Dijo Sam amenazante.

"Eres el hermano menor, Sam. Yo sé cuán molestos pueden ser los hermanos mayores. Creen que son perfectos. Creen que son súper héroes…. Cuán equivocados están." Casp se arrodilló frente a Dean y colocó el "instrumento" en uno de sus dedos. "En estos momentos, mi hermano está aprendiendo la mayor lección de su vida. Y me parece justo que Dean también la aprenda. NO. ERES. INVENCIBLE." Y mientras Casp remarcaba cada palabra, tomó el pequeño alicate y arrancó cuidadosamente la uña del dedo medio de Dean.

"Arghhh"

"¡Dean! ¡Aléjate de él, desgraciado!"

"Aún me quedan nueve uñas." Dijo Casp mientras colocaba la uña sangrante sobre la mano de Sam.

"Eres un maldito." Si Sam hubiera podido matar con la mirada, Casp habría caído muerto en ese momento. "¿Por qué haces esto?"

"¿Por qué lo hago? A ver, déjame pensar… Porque es divertido. ¿Quieres probar?"

Dean vio cómo Casp se arrodillaba esta vez frente a Sam y el terror de que su hermanito pasara por lo mismo que él le dio las fuerzas que le hacían falta.

"Hey, Casp. Él es un hermano menor, como tú. No tiene nada que ver en esto. Déjalo. Es a mí a quien quieres."

Casp volteó y se colocó de perfil a ambos hermanos.

"Déjenme pensar. Dean. O sam. Dean. O Sam. En realidad la elección es fácil." Y mirando a Dean continuó. "Tú eres el culpable de los peores años de mi vida. Tú eres el responsable de que me trataran como a un desecho humano cada día. ¡Es a ti a quien quiero ver sufrir! ¡Es a ti a quien quiero ver suplicando por su vida!"

Casp estaba rojo de la rabia y mientras gritaba a Dean tomó el alicate una vez más y sacó las uñas del dedo índice y anular.

"¡Arghhhh!" Dean trató de controlar su respiración pero sentía que su cuerpo no podía tomar más abuso. _Concéntrate. Concéntrate. No asustes a Sammy._

"¡Déjalo! ¡Déjalo ir!" Sam se removió en su silla pero ésta estaba asegurada al piso y los grilletes en sus manos y pies le impedían llegar hasta su hermano.

Casp tomó las uñas que había arrancado tan violentamente y las colocó una vez más en la mano de Sam.

"Eres un enfermo psicópata." Dijo Sam asqueado.

"¿Enfermo psicópata? ¿Tanto escándalo por unas uñas? ¡Qué me dirías si te diera un dedo!"

Sam miró a Casp horrorizado. Casp notó el miedo en los ojos de Sam y sonrió con una sonrisa que le heló la sangre.

"Creo que tengo el instrumento perfecto para eso."

Sam miró a Dean desesperado y pudo ver que por mucho que su hermano intentara no demostrar ninguna emoción en el rostro, también estaba asustado.

Casp sacó otro "instrumento" de la caja de metal. Parecían unas tijeras de jardinero.

"¿Quieres un dedo de la mano o del pie?"

"No lo hagas. Por favor." Sam se arrepentía de haber incitado a Casp y ahora estaba dispuesto a corregir su error.

"Lo merece, Sam. ¿Es que acaso no te ha hecho sufrir suficiente? Siempre haciéndote sentir inferior. Siempre criticando."

Sam podía ver que Casp estaba proyectando sus sentimientos por su hermano en ellos y Dean pagaba las consecuencias.

"No es así. Dean siempre me ha protegido y me ha hecho sentir importante. Es el mejor hermano…"

"¡Cállate!" Dijo Casp mientras le daba un puñetazo a Sam en la cara. "Dean merece sufrir."

Casp se acercó a Dean una vez más y colocó las tijeras en su dedo meñique. El corazón de Dean empezó a latir más fuerte aún, pero aún así, no quiso darle la satisfacción de demostrar su miedo.

"¡No lo hagas!" Suplicó Sam.

Casp volteó y lo miró pensativo. "En verdad tengo ganas de cortar un dedo."

"Entonces, córtamelo a mí."

Casp sonrió complacido, se alejó de Dean y se acercó a Sam.

"¡No! Él no tiene nada que ver en esto. Yo soy al que odias ¿recuerdas?" Dean trataba de llamar la atención de Casp y alejarlo así de Sam.

Casp volvió a acercarse a Dean.

"No lo hagas. Por favor. Si lo haces no durará mucho más. Yo estoy más fuerte, puedo soportar."

Casp volvió a acercarse a Sam. Este juego le gustaba.

"Ya basta de estupideces." Dijo Dean entre dientes. Si su corazón había latido con violencia cuando Casp se había acercado a él, ahora amenazaba con salirse de su pecho al ver a Casp frente a Sam. Así que Dean hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Iba a molestar tanto a Casp que por mucho que Sam suplicara ser la víctima no lo iba a lograr.

"No importa lo que hagas, no vas a solucionar tus estúpidos errores, Sammy." Casp miró a Dean extrañado mientras éste seguía hablando. "No eres capaz ni de dirigir un estúpido rescate, Sam. Ahora no sólo yo estoy prisionero sino que tú también lo estás. ¡Eres tan inútil que ni siquiera armaste un plan B y ahora ambos vamos a morir en este maldito matadero!" Dean había logrado su objetivo. Casp no lo perdonaría.

"Dean, no lo hagas." Dijo Sam.

"Te lo dije Sam. Todos los hermanos mayores son iguales." Casp se acercó a Dean una vez más con las tijeras en la mano.

"¿Qué no lo ves? Sólo quiere enfadarte para que me dejes en paz. ¡Se está sacrificando por mí! ¿Es que acaso no lo ves?, ¿eres tan idiota?" Sam quería llamar la atención de Casp hacia él pero no estaba funcionando.

Dean se preparó para lo que vendría y miró a Sam como pidiendo perdón por hacerlo pasar tan mal rato. Cuando Casp estaba a punto de ajustar las tijeras en el dedo meñique de Dean, la puerta se abrió y una voz grave resonó en la habitación.

"¿Éste es?" Preguntó el recién llegado. Se trataba de un hombre en sus cincuenta de cabello entrecano y vestido elegantemente.

"Sí, señor" Respondió Casp mientras señalaba a Dean. "Éste es el hombre."

El jefe, pues era obvio que se trataba de él, sacó una pistola de su bolsillo y puso el cañón entre los ojos de Dean. Su mano temblaba de rabia.

"Tú mataste a mi hijo."

Dean no estaba de humor para seguir con ese juego. Estaba cansado de ser insultado, golpeado y torturado. En esos momentos sólo quería una cosa: dormir. Así que no le respondió nada y se quedó mirándolo.

"¿Es que acaso no tienes miedo de morir?"

"Hace unos momentos su hermano y él me suplicaban que les cortara un dedo, señor."

El jefe volteó a ver a Sam como si recién se diera cuenta de su presencia.

"¿Quién es éste?"

"Es su hermano. Vino a rescatarlo."

"Vaya rescate." Dijo el jefe riendo. "¿Tiene algo que ver con la muerte de mi hijo?"

"No, señor."

"Entonces mátalo de una vez."

Dean se sobresaltó al escuchar la orden. _Piensa, Dean. Piensa._

"Señor. Estaba pensando que quizá sería mejor conservarlo con vida un poco más. Es que, por lo que me han contado, son muy unidos, señor, y creo que podría usarse al hermano para hacer sufrir al asesino de su hijo, señor."

El jefe pareció considerarlo.

"De acuerdo, pero debemos movernos. Gaspar dice que nuestra posición puede estar comprometida."

El jefe salió mientras Ben y el gigante entraban para ayudar a Demoledor y a Casp a mover a los prisioneros.

Mientras los desataban y llevaban hacia la camioneta Sam analizaba cualquier posibilidad de escape pero al ver a su hermano batallando para dar cada paso se dio cuenta que no podrían salir juntos de eso. Además, notó que Dean casi no podía mover la pierna izquierda recién entonces se dio cuenta de otra herida que no había visto, el pantalón de Dean estaba cubierto con sangre y parecía que también había sido quemado en la fuente de la herida. _Debe ser una herida como la de la cintura._ Pensó Sam.

Los grilletes de sus pies habían sido removidos pero tenían las manos esposadas adelante. Sam era vigilado por Demoledor mientras Ben y el gigante llevaban a Dean casi a rastras. El hombre serpiente, Gaspar, Blue y el hombre al que Sam había visto dormido no estaban por ningún lugar.

Sabiendo que Dean estaba fuera de combate Sam dejó de pensar en correr y se concentró en cómo conseguir un teléfono celular para marcarle a Bobby. Por otro lado, Dean sí había estado pensando en brindarle a su hermano la oportunidad de huir así que tan pronto como vio que el jefe y Casp se alejaban en un lujoso auto dejándolos solos con Ben, Demoledor y el gigante, usó las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y con el codo golpeó fuertemente a Ben que estaba a su costado izquierdo. Tomó la pistola de su cintura y disparó en la pierna del gigante antes que éste pudiera sacar su propia arma. Sam vio los movimientos de su hermano y golpeó a Demoledor con todas su fuerzas, al ver que éste ni se inmutaba Sam optó por un golpe bajo.

"¡Corre, Sammy, corre!"

Ben se había levantado y había rodeado con los brazos a Dean quien no podía usar más el arma. Sam tomó el arma de Demoledor pero no podía dispararle a Ben sin herir a su hermano.

"¡Corre, Sam!"

Pero Sam no podía. No podía dejar a su hermano a merced de esos matones.

"Baja el arma, o le rompo el cuello." Dijo Ben mientras continuaba asfixiando a Dean.

"Huye… Sam" Fue sólo un susurro pero los ojos de Dean hablaban más fuerte gritándole que huyera, que se salvara.

"Lo siento, Dean." Dijo Sam mientras bajaba el arma.

Ben siguió apretando a Dean con fuerza y éste que de por sí ya tenía problemas para respirar por las costillas rotas, cayó desmayado.

El gigante se había levantado cojeando y al ver a Dean inconsciente en el piso lo golpeó fuertemente con la culata de la pistola en la cabeza.

"¡Déjalo!" Gritó Sam, pero fue lo último que dijo ya que Demoledor se había colocado tras él y con su propia arma lo golpeó dejándolo inconsciente.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_**Bueno, les dije que iba a ser mala con Dean pero no demasiado. No se preocupen, estoy tratando de cuidarlo lo más que puedo. Lamentablemente Casp está un poco loco y de verdad lo odia.**_

_**Hasta el próximo capítulo, a ver si me dejan algunos reviews, Casp quiere saber sus opiniones. :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Gracias por los reviews. Le suben el ánimo a uno y dan más ganas de seguir escribiendo. Aquí va el siguiente capítulo, espero les guste.**_

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

El gigante se había levantado cojeando y al ver a Dean inconsciente en el piso lo golpeó fuertemente con la culata de la pistola en la cabeza.

"¡Déjalo!" Gritó Sam, pero fue lo último que dijo ya que Demoledor se había colocado tras él y con su propia arma lo golpeó dejándolo inconsciente.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Sam empezó a salir del letargo en el que se encontraba. Sus párpados se negaban a abrirse así que tuvo que hacer un tremendo esfuerzo para abrirlos ligeramente. Vio que estaba atado a una silla, otra vez. Levantó la cabeza lentamente y sólo encontró oscuridad. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a las sombras, distinguió las tuberías que cubrían las paredes y el techo. _Debo encontrarme en algún sótano._ Lo que más le preocupaba a Sam es que no había señales de su hermano. La puerta se abrió entonces y Sam vio a Demoledor y a Ben llevando a rastras a Dean, uno de cada brazo. Cuando llegaron frente a él, tiraron a Dean en el piso y salieron sin decir una palabra.

"Oh, no. Dean. ¿Me escuchas?"

Dean no respondió.

"Maldición. No sé qué te habrán hecho esos bastardos, pero tienes que despertar. Vamos, Dean. Despierta."

Sam tenía ganas de correr junto a su hermano para examinarlo de cerca, pero sus manos estaban esposadas a su espalda y sus pies estaban atados a las patas de la silla.

"Dean. Vamos, hombre. Por lo menos mueve un dedo o algo."

La desesperación de Sam iba en aumento al no ver señales de vida en su hermano. La puerta se abrió una vez más y volvieron a entrar Demoledor y Ben pero esta vez a quien llevaban era a Blue. Lo empujaron haciéndolo caer pesadamente y volvieron a salir.

"¿Blue? ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Sam al ver que éste trataba de levantarse.

"Sí. Sólo un poco mareado."

Sam notó que Blue estaba un poco lastimado pero no se veía tan mal.

"¿Sabes dónde estamos? ¿Qué le hicieron a Dean? ¿Sabes qué planean?"

"Tranquilo, Sam. Espera. Déjame tomar aliento. Siento que la cabeza me va a estallar." Dijo Blue mientras se sentaba en el piso y tomaba su cabeza entre sus manos.

"Sí, sí, entiendo. Pero Dean no tiene tiempo. No puedo moverme. ¿Puedes desatarme?"

Blue levantó la cabeza lentamente y se arrastró hasta la silla donde estaba Sam.

"Lo siento, Sam. Pero no son cuerdas, son cadenas, no puedo librarte. No sin la llave."

"Maldición. De acuerdo. Encárgate de Dean, entonces. No se ha movido desde que lo dejaron aquí."

Blue notó la preocupación en el tono de Sam y se arrastró hasta Dean que estaba frente a su hermano en la misma posición en que había caído. Blue lo volteó y lo puso boca arriba mientras lo examinaba. Sam no pudo esperar más.

"¿Cómo está? ¿Qué tan grave es?"

"Muy grave. Necesita atención médica inmediatamente. Ha perdido mucha sangre y después de lo que le hicieron allá arriba…" Blue se detuvo.

"¿Tú sabes qué le hicieron?"

"Yo estuve con él. Creo que la idea de mi hermanito de tortura para mí, es hacerme ver cómo torturaban a Dean."

"Eso explica por qué tú no estás tan mal."

"No. Casp tiene peores planes para mí. Creo que por ahora sólo quiere matar a tu hermano y obligarme a verlo sin poder hacer nada."

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Blue?"

"Dean ya estaba en malas condiciones cuando llegamos aquí. Éste parece un edificio abandonado."

"Gaspar nos traicionó, ¿verdad?"

Blue miró hacia abajo avergonzado. Se sentía culpable. Después de todo, él había sido quien había traído a Gaspar en primer lugar.

"Lo siento mucho, Sam. He confiado en él por años y nunca imaginé que fuera capaz de…"

Sam sintió lástima por Blue. Se veía realmente arrepentido, y las sospechas que albergó por un momento contra él se desvanecieron.

"No hay mucho que podamos hacer por Dean ahora. Debe tener fiebre." Blue tocó la frente de Dean y luego se quitó su casaca y la puso sobre su amigo.

"¿Qué le hicieron?" La voz de Sam se quebró ante el pensamiento de los horrores que pudo haber pasado su hermano.

"Al principio, Casp sólo quería su venganza. Le pasó descargas eléctricas hasta que le supliqué que se detuviera." Parecía que a Blue no le había gustado la idea de suplicarle a su hermano, pero había sido la única forma de detenerlo. "Creo que Casp habría seguido torturándolo, de no haber sido por el jefe, que llegó con una mejor idea. Le inyectaron a Dean una "droga de la verdad", y empezaron a interrogarlo. No entendí bien lo que dijo, ya sabes que tu hermano tiene una voluntad muy fuerte. Pero por lo que entendí… Sam. Dime la verdad. ¿Es cierto que a Dean le queda poco tiempo de vida? ¿Y qué es eso de que tú estabas destinado a dirigir un ejército de demonios? No entiendo nada."

"Es una larga historia."

"Escucha, Sam. Nuestra situación no es muy prometedora. La próxima vez que Casp venga… No creo que salgamos vivos de esto." Dijo Blue finalmente suspirando. "Así que si hay algo que puedas hacer. Si hay algo que pueda ayudarnos… Este es el momento de hablar."

"¿Qué crees que puedo hacer, Blue?"

"No lo sé. ¿No tienes poderes o algo así?"

"Tenía visiones. Pero ya no más. Se detuvieron cuando Dean mató al demonio de ojos amarillos."

"Aún así. Parece que tu nombre aún es respetado entre ellos. ¿Crees que a Los Luna Roja les seas de utilidad?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Ya te he dicho que ellos a veces utilizan demonios para cumplir sus propósitos. Quizá tú puedas ayudarlos."

"¿Por qué querría hacerlo?"

"Porque quizá sea la única forma de salvar a tu hermano."

Sam iba a responder pero se detuvo al ver a su hermano que empezaba a despertar. Dean empezó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras trataba de abrir los ojos y enfocarse en algo. Blue puso su cabeza en su regazo y le habló suavemente.

"Hey, tranquilo. Tómalo con calma."

"Duele." Dijo Dean con un hilo de voz.

"Lo sé. Pronto estarás bien. No te preocupes."

"¿Blue?"

Dean había podido abrir finalmente los ojos y había reconocido la voz de su amigo.

"Soy yo. Tranquilo."

"¿Y Sammy?"

"Sam está aquí." Blue miró a Sam que se había quedado callado y lo invitó a hablar con una inclinación de cabeza.

"Dean. Aquí estoy."

Dean trató de seguir la voz de su hermano pero no tenía fuerzas para nada.

"¿Estás herido?" Preguntó con el tono de hermano mayor que lo caracterizaba.

"No, estoy bien. Sólo estoy encadenado a una silla y por eso no puedo acercarme."

Blue notó que su amigo empezaba a agitarse, quizá por no poder estar seguro de que Sam en verdad estuviera bien, así que tomó el rostro de Dean entre sus manos y lo hizo mirar hacia él.

"Dean. Mírame. Nunca te he mentido, ¿verdad? Sam. Está. Bien. Sólo está atado a una silla pero está bien. Te lo prometo. No permitiré que nada malo le pase, ¿de acuerdo?"

Dean pareció entender finalmente las palabras de Blue y se permitió relajarse.

"¿Por qué… no puedo… pararme?"

"Te inyectaron drogas muy extrañas, no me sorprende que estés un poco _fuera de ti_ por un rato."

Dean sonrió débilmente y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Se sentía muy débil.

"Hey, abre los ojos. Vamos, amigo. Quédate conmigo."

"Muy… cansado." Respondió Dean.

"Sí, lo sé. Pero…" Blue pareció pensar por un momento hasta que se le ocurrió una idea. "¿Recuerdas ese verano en California? ¿El trabajo de la sirena?"

Dean sonrió ante el recuerdo.

"¿Una sirena?" Dijo Sam extrañado.

"No era una sirena, pero se reportaron un par de suicidios de hombres que se habían lanzado al mar de sus yates en un estado de total excitación. Investigamos y aunque nos parecía bastante inverosímil cada vez nos convencíamos más de que se trataba de una sirena."

"Sólo… perdimos el tiempo… pero… por lo menos… nos bronceamos."

"No sin que antes tu hermano coqueteara con todas las salvavidas."

"Fueron… buenos… tiempos."

Sam no sabía cómo sentirse. Al ver a Dean conversar con Blue se daba cuenta que en verdad eran amigos y su curiosidad por saber por qué Dean nunca le había hablado de él aumentaba. Además, en el fondo, sentía celos. Celos de no ser él quien estuviera al lado de su hermano en esos momentos reconfortándolo. Celos de no compartir una historia de un verano en California. Celos de que hubiera alguien con quien su hermano también riera. _Debo estar volviéndome loco. ¿Acaso yo no tuve amigos también en Stanford? Por supuesto que Dean tiene todo el derecho a tener amigos. Es sólo que… Nunca creí que en verdad los tuviera._

Blue se quitó su camiseta quedándose sólo con una delgada camiseta blanca, y la hizo tiras, con ellas vendó las manos de Dean. Sam había presenciado cuando Casp le había quitado algunas uñas pero ahora que se fijaba en las palmas de sus manos se dio cuenta de que estaban quemadas.

"¿Qué pasó?" Le preguntó preocupado a Blue.

"Mejor no preguntes." Le respondió éste.

A Sam se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. ¿Cuánto rato había estado inconsciente mientras torturaban a su hermano? Y Blue había estado con él mientras que él dormía en ese sótano. Claro que su inconsciencia no era culpa suya, no era algo que pudiera controlar, aún así sentía que debía haber estado junto a Dean en todo momento.

"Ayúdame… a levantarme."

"No creo que sea buena idea." Respondió Blue.

"Por favor."

Blue sabía que Dean no estaría tranquilo hasta no estar cerca de su hermano así que tomó prácticamente todo el peso de Dean sobre los hombros y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. Caminaron los pocos pasos que los separaban de Sam y lo regresó al piso.

"¿Seguro que estás bien, Sammy?"

"Dean. No soy yo el que ha estado desangrándose las últimas horas."

Sam no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría soportar Dean sin atención médica, pero por la gravedad de sus heridas sabía que no sería mucho más.

"Hey, chicos, tengo una idea para salir de aquí." Dijo Blue. "Creo que si Sam puede distraerlos lo suficiente quizá podamos escabullirnos y tomar uno de los autos."

"¿Distraerlos?" Preguntó Sam extrañado.

"Con tus poderes." Dijo Blue con naturalidad.

"¿Poderes? ¿Qué poderes?"

"Sé que dijiste que no los tienes. Pero ellos no lo saben. Si los haces creer que les puedes ser útil y que estás dispuesto a hacer un trato, entonces quizá podamos usarlo en nuestro favor."

"Ellos no son estúpidos. Se darán cuenta de que estoy mintiendo. Sobre todo si me piden demostrar mis _habilidades_."

"Sólo tienes que hacer un trato, Sam. No vas a mentir. En verdad les serías muy útil. Los demonios te reconocen, y algunos hasta están dispuestos a seguirte."

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Lo siento… Sammy. No pude… evitar… contarles lo de Casey."

"¿Casey? ¿La chica de Ohio? ¿La que te contó de Azazel?"

"Sí."

"No culpes a Dean, Sam. Ya te dije que lo drogaron y aunque tu hermano es muy testarudo no pudo evitar decirles algunas cosas."

"¡Por supuesto que no lo estoy culpando! ¿Cómo crees que puedo… Simplemente creo que… Yo sólo me aseguraba de saber a qué Casey se refería." A Sam le molestó la insinuación de Blue de que él pudiera pensar siquiera en enojarse con su hermano. _No estoy enojado, estoy aterrado. Sólo quiero sacar a Dean de esto._

"Está bien… Sam. No les dije… mucho. Traté de concentrarme en… Blancanieves y su traviesa madrastra." Dijo Dean sonriendo maliciosamente. Sam sólo meneó la cabeza.

"Lo cierto, es que ahora ellos saben que eres especial. Aunque quizá necesiten confirmación ya que así como Dean les dijo lo de Azazel también les habló de cómo el conejo de pascua quería reclutarte como su asistente."

"Entonces no están seguros. Nada se ha perdido."

"Sam. Necesito saber la verdad. Es importante saber a qué atenernos."

Hasta el momento Sam y Dean sólo habían confiando en Bobby y Ellen en cuanto a lo que se refería a la relación con el demonio de ojos amarillos, pero ahora Blue les preguntaba directamente sobre eso y Sam no sabía si podía confiar en él.

"No hay nada… que saber." Dijo Dean. "Ellos no quieren… nada con Sam. Así que… debes sacarlo de aquí… Blue. Haz lo que tengas que hacer… sólo… sácalo de aquí."

"No me iré sin ti, Dean. Así que olvídalo."

"Dime Sam. ¿Es cierto entonces? Necesito saber con qué contamos. La vida de tu hermano depende de ello."

"Sí, es cierto. El demonio de ojos amarillos tenía planes para mí y otros como yo. Al final sólo quedé yo pero Dean lo mató y desde entonces no he vuelto a tener visiones ni nada parecido."

"Eso es suficiente para ellos. Créeme Sam. Puede que hasta acepten dejar vivir a tu hermano a cambio de tu ayuda."

"¿De qué hablas?"

Blue se levantó entonces y se paró frente a los hermanos. Una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

"Como estaba diciendo, Sam. Si estás dispuesto a hacer un trato, puede que convenza a mi hermano de dejar ir a Dean."

"Blue… ¿qué está pasando?" Dijo Dean preocupado.

"No supe de ti en años, Dean. ¿Dónde estabas cuando te necesité más? ¿Dónde estabas cuando casi muero a manos de los Luna Roja? Te llamé y nunca contestaste. Me di cuenta que ahora que habías regresado con tu hermano yo no significaba nada así que acepté la oferta que me hicieron. Me uní a ellos y finalmente puedo decir con satisfacción que nuestra corta amistad sirvió de algo. El jefe va a estar muy complacido de tener a alguien como Sam de nuestro lado."

"¡Eres un desgraciado! ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡No fue Gaspar quien nos traicionó! ¡Fuiste tú!" Sam estaba furioso. Si no hubiera estado atado a esa silla habría golpeado a Blue pero en esos momentos no podía hacer más que gritar.

"Debiste confiar en tus instintos, Sam. Me costó mucho trabajo lograr que empezaras a confiar en mí. Pero finalmente lo logré."

"¿Por qué, Blue?" Preguntó Dean, quien aún no podía creer que su amigo lo hubiera traicionado.

"Ya lo dije, Dean. Me abandonaste y ahora yo hago lo mismo."

La puerta se abrió y entraron Casp con Demoledor.

"¿Y, hermano, conseguiste algo de utilidad?"

"El chico puede sernos útil." Respondió Blue.

"¿Qué hacemos con el otro?" Preguntó Demoledor.

"Déjenmelo a mí." Dijo Casp. "Aún tengo un asunto pendiente con él. Después de todo, alguien tiene que pagar por los años miserables que pasé y ya que tú no lo vas a hacer, hermanito."

"No te atrevas a tocarlo." Amenazó Sam.

"Por favor. ¿Tienes el descaro de amenazarme? No sólo lo he tocado sino que lo he golpeado, azotado, cortado, quemado, ahogado, electrocutado… ¿quieres que continúe?"

Sam apretó la mandíbula furioso. Sólo quería acabar con esos tipos y llevar a su hermano a un hospital. Casp, Blue y todos los demás estaban muertos. De eso se encargaría él.

Cuando Demoledor puso los brazos de Dean en su espalda y lo obligó a levantarse, Sam saltó en su asiento y trató de librarse una vez más de las cadenas pero no consiguió nada.

"¡Déjalo!"

"Casp, espera." Dijo Blue. "Creo que vamos a necesitar a Dean con vida. Es la única forma de que el chico colabore con nosotros."

"No. La mejor forma de que colabore con nosotros es demostrándole que no estamos jugando. Matemos a su hermano y luego, si quiere seguir con vida, tendrá que ayudarnos."

"Si mi hermano muere. Nunca. Nunca voy a ayudarlos. ¿Entendieron?"

"Ya lo veremos, Sammy. Tenemos muy buenos métodos para hacerte cambiar de parecer." Contestó Casp con voz burlona. "Demoledor. Llévalo al basurero. Me encargaré de que pase sus últimos minutos con las ratas."

"¡No! ¡Déjalo!" Gritó Sam, pero Demoledor ya se estaba llevando a Dean. Éste le dirigió una última mirada a Sam y cuando pasó junto a Blue lo tomó del brazo y le habló en voz baja.

"No eres como ellos, Blue... Salva a Sammy."

Demoledor se llevó a Dean antes que pudiera decirle algo más a Blue mientras Sam se revolvía en su silla.

"Tranquilo, Sam. Te prometo que el sufrimiento de tu hermano pronto terminará. Yo me encargaré de eso." Casp salió tras Demoledor dejando a Sam solo con Blue.

"Dijiste que era tu amigo. ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto?"

"No tuve opción, Sam. Iban a matarme. Pero, como ya te dije. Quizá tú puedas salvarlo. Hablaré con el jefe. Si prometes ayudarnos a cambio de la vida de Dean…"

"Salva a mi hermano."

"¿Sabes que eso es precisamente lo que Dean acaba de decirme? ¿Cuál es el problema con ustedes? Parece que sólo viven para salvarse el uno al otro."

Blue sentía celos. Hubiera deseado tener esa misma relación con su hermano.

"Si algo de lo que me contaste es verdad. Si en algún momento tú y Dean fueron amigos. Entonces. Por favor. Sálvalo."

Blue se quedó mirando a Sam por un momento y pareció considerar sus opciones. Finalmente tomó una decisión.

"Haré lo posible."

Entonces salió en busca de Casp y Demoledor. Efectivamente, se hallaban en un edificio abandonado y a la espalda había un basural. Ahí los encontró. Dean estaba de rodillas usando de toda su voluntad para no caer de cara en la basura que estaba bajo él. Demoledor y Casp estaban a sus costados.

"Casp. No creo que debas matarlo sin haber hablado antes con el jefe."

"El jefe lo quería muerto hace horas. La única razón por la que sigue con vida fue porque quería divertirme un rato más."

"Pero ahora las cosas han cambiado. El hermano me confirmó lo de Azazel y si matamos a Dean no va a querer colaborar con nosotros y el jefe va a estar muy enojado."

Casp se acercó a su hermano y habló en voz baja.

"Admítelo, Blue. No quieres que mate a Dean porque todavía sientes algo por él. ¿No es así?"

"Dean me traicionó hace mucho tiempo así que créeme, no me importa lo que le pase. Pero sí me importa mi pellejo y si a ti te importa el tuyo entonces será mejor que esperes a que el jefe regrese."

"No, hermanito. Parece que después de todo sí voy a poder disfrutar de la dulce venganza. Voy a matar a Dean y tú vas a ser testigo. No podrás impedirlo."

Casp retrocedió y se puso tras de Dean. Puso su cabeza hacia atrás y colocó un cuchillo en su garganta. Blue miraba la escena estupefacto.

"Despídete de tu amado amigo, hermanito."

"¡Ya te dije que no es mi amigo! ¡No me importa si vive o muere! Sólo… Casp, reconsidera lo que vas a hacer. No querrás que el jefe vuelva a enojarse contigo ¿verdad?"

Casp pensó por un momento y luego sonrió. "Tomaré el riesgo. ¿Algún último deseo?" Le preguntó a Dean. Éste no tenía fuerzas ni para hablar. Se sentía tan cansado que ya nada le importaba. Pero aún debía hacer algo. Respiró profundamente y habló lo más alto que pudo.

"Blue." Dean hizo una pausa. "Sálvalo." Y entonces se desmayó.

"¡Maldición! ¿No podías esperar un poco más?" Gritó Casp enojado mientras le lanzaba una patada a Dean. "No es divertido si estás inconsciente" Gritó como un niño al que le han quitado su juguete. "Demoledor. Trae el maletín de las drogas. Tendré que inyectarle algo para despertarlo."

Demoledor salió a cumplir la orden mientras Blue se quedaba con su hermano. Ahora tenía algo de tiempo para convencerlo.

"Siempre fuiste muy testarudo, Casp."

"Y tú siempre fuiste muy indeciso, Blue. Primero es tu amigo del alma. Y por la forma en que me hablaste de él, yo hasta diría que lo amabas. Después es tu mayor enemigo y aceptas ayudarnos a encontrarlo y atraparlo. Y ahora otra vez lo quieres salvar. ¿Qué pasará mañana? ¿Lo amarás o lo odiarás?"

"No se trata de sentimientos, Casp. Se trata de sentido común. ¡Y yo te digo que Dean nos es más útil vivo que muerto!"

"Te diré algo. Hagamos un trato. Yo lo dejaré vivir un rato más si tú contestas con honestidad una pregunta."

"¿Qué pregunta?"

"¿Qué sientes por Dean?"

Blue se quedó callado. Ni él mismo conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta. ¿Qué sentía por Dean? ¿Amistad? ¿Lealtad? ¿Odio? ¿Celos? ¿Amor?

"No lo sé, Casp. Te juro que no lo sé."

"Entonces morirá."

Blue empezó a considerar la pregunta otra vez. ¿Qué sentía por Dean? Entonces, lo supo.

"Admiración."

"¿Qué?"

"Es lo que siento por él. Admiración. Es un gran cazador, un gran hijo, un gran hermano, un gran… amigo."

"¿Y sentías tanta admiración por él que nos ayudaste a tenderle una trampa?"

"Los ayudé porque soy un cobarde y no quería morir. Y porque me sentí traicionado por él cuando no acudió en mi ayuda."

"¿Sabes que Dean no te ayudó porque nunca recibió el mensaje? Para empezar, su número de teléfono era diferente, y cuando te capturamos, recibiste un mensaje en tu celular con su nuevo número. Por supuesto que borré el mensaje… Así que, en realidad, él nunca te traicionó."

Blue sintió como si una montaña hubiera caído sobre él. Hasta ese momento se había repetido una y otra vez que Dean lo había abandonado cuando más lo necesitaba y con esa justificación había colaborado en la emboscada que le tendieron y había permitido que lo torturaran hasta dejarlo casi muerto. _Merece morir._ Se había dicho una y otra vez. Y ahora, se daba cuenta que su excusa no era válida. Dean no había acudido en su ayuda porque el mensaje nunca le había llegado. Dean era inocente y él era culpable. La pregunta ahora era: ¿Tendría el coraje para corregir su error o permitiría que fuera enterrado en ese basural? En ese momento regresó Demoledor con un pequeño maletín lleno de jeringas y drogas.

"Perfecto. Llegó el momento. Estaba pensando en cortarle el cuello pero ahora se me ocurre que será mejor drogarlo y dejarlo aquí para que las ratas se lo coman vivo, ¿qué te parece, hermanito?"

"Estás loco, Casp. A veces me pregunto si en verdad somos hermanos."

"No te hagas el inocente ahora." Casp le inyectó algo a Dean en el brazo y éste empezó a despertar. "Dinos, Dean. ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Una muerte rápida o una lenta?"

"Vete… al… infierno."

"No. Ahí es donde tú vas a ir. Esa droga, te mantendrá consciente, lo quieras o no. Y con todas las heridas en tu cuerpo, será sólo cuestión de minutos para que nuestros pequeños amigos peludos se sientan atraídos a ti. Hasta nunca. Dean."

Casp le hizo un gesto a Demoledor para retirarse. Al ver que Blue no se movía de su sitio, Casp se acercó y lo tomó del brazo.

"Decide ahora, hermanito. ¿Vienes con nosotros o te vas a unir a él?"

Blue no podía despegar los ojos de Dean que estaba sobre sus manos y sus rodillas haciendo un esfuerzo por levantarse o por avanzar. No sabía qué hacer. _Lo siento, Dean. Ya es muy tarde para mí. Tú vendiste tu alma por la vida de tu hermano y yo he vendido la mía a Los Luna Roja. No hay nada que pueda hacer._

"Iré con ustedes." Dijo finalmente y se alejó con Casp y Demoledor dejando a Dean solo en medio del basural.

Dean no sabía qué dolía más. Su espalda estaba destrozada, sus costillas también. Sus manos estaban quemadas y tenía un par de puñaladas que habían sido cauterizadas cuando Casp les había puesto un hierro caliente encima. Lo habían golpeado en la cabeza tantas veces que le extrañaba que aún pudiera armar pensamientos lógicos. Y ahora las drogas que invadían su sistema le habían quitado coordinación y la esperanza de quedar inconsciente. La traición de su amigo le dolía en el alma. Se sentía tan estúpido por haber confiado en él, y tan culpable de que ahora Sam estuviera en peligro. Pensar que su hermano podría pasar por lo mismo que él y saber que Blue no lo ayudaría. _Si no me ayudó a mí, tampoco ayudará a Sam. Estamos perdidos._

Dean cayó de cara en la basura cuando sus brazos le fallaron y vio con horror a una rata que se acercaba curiosa hacia él.

"Aléjate, estúpida rata. Espera que todavía puedo defenderme." Dean quiso levantar la mano para tirarle algo pero su brazo no le respondió. _No puede ser. Esto no puede estar pasando._ Trató de mover la otra mano y obtuvo el mismo resultado. Quiso mover un dedo, un pie, algo…

Estaba paralizado.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_**Ups, como que dejé al pobre Dean en una situación un poquitín peligrosa. No se preocupen. No permitiré que nuestro querido Dean sea comido por ratas. Creo que fue suficiente así que el próximo capítulo vamos a salvar a los chicos ¿les parece? Ya sufrieron demasiado. Sería lindo si me dejan un review, y nos vemos pronto :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Llegó la hora del rescate para los pobres hermanitos Winchester. Gracias especiales a Naiala-ares y a Jess por darse un tiempito para darme su opinión. Y a todos los demás (si es que están leyendo esto) disfruten el capítulo y a ver si al final me cuentan qué les pareció. **_

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean cayó de cara en la basura cuando sus brazos le fallaron y vio con horror a una rata que se acercaba curiosa hacia él.

"Aléjate, estúpida rata. Espera que todavía puedo defenderme." Dean quiso levantar la mano para tirarle algo pero su brazo no le respondió. _No puede ser. Esto no puede estar pasando._ Trató de mover la otra mano y obtuvo el mismo resultado. Quiso mover un dedo, un pie, algo…

Estaba paralizado.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Mientras tanto, Sam se había quedado solo en el sótano tratando de liberarse. Sus muñecas estaban totalmente ensangrentadas y la carne estaba al rojo vivo. Su pensamiento estaba con Dean y la posibilidad de salvarlo. Sólo él podía hacerlo. Sólo él. Y ni siquiera era capaz de moverse. El sonido de la dura puerta de metal lo sobresaltó y dirigió la mirada hacia el sonido con la esperanza de ver a Dean pero sólo entraron Casp y Blue.

"Está hecho. Tu hermano está muerto y a menos que quieras correr la misma suerte te sugiero que colabores." Dijo Casp con una amplia sonrisa que Sam tenía muchas ganas de borrar.

"¡¿Qué le hiciste?!" Gritó Sam, y luego mirando a Blue a los ojos agregó. "¡Qué le hicieron!"

"Como ya dije. Si no colaboras lo averiguarás personalmente." Casp se acercó a Sam hasta ponerse frente a frente e iba a continuar cuando Demoledor entró y le dijo algo al oído. "El jefe me necesita. Vigílalo hermanito. De preferencia, tápale la boca. No te arriesgues a que trate de convencerte de dejarlo ir." Tan pronto Casp y Demoledor salieron, Sam habló con Blue.

"Dime que no lo hiciste. Dime que no traicionaste a tu amigo. Dime que no lo mataste." La voz de Sam se quebró con la última frase.

"Lo siento, Sam. Pero la vida de Dean ya no estaba en mis manos."

"¡Pudiste hacer algo! ¡Pudiste detener a tu hermano! ¡Eres tan culpable como él!"

"¡Cállate! No me obligues a seguir el consejo de Casp de taparte la boca."

"Podrás callarme a mí, pero no vas a callar tu conciencia."

Sam tenía razón y Blue lo sabía. En esos momentos sentía como si una voz gritara en su cabeza diciéndolo que aún tenía tiempo, que aún podía enmendar su error. Pero él seguía luchando contra ella y trataba de convencerse de que no había ninguna decisión que tomar, no había nada que pudiera hacer.

"Sam. Trata de ser razonable. Colabora con el jefe y nada malo te pasará. Lo prometo."

"¿Lo prometes? ¡Lo prometes! No creo que se pueda confiar en tu palabra, Blue."

Demoledor volvió a entrar y llevó a Blue aparte para decirle algo, tras un par de minutos volvió a salir.

"¿Te ordenaron matarme, acaso?"

"Más o menos." Blue miró hacia abajo avergonzado y continuó. "Quieren que te lleve arriba. El jefe está con Casp y el Doctor. Quieren interrogarte y convencerte de unirte a Los Luna Roja."

"No lo lograrán."

"¿Mencioné que el Jefe está con el Doctor?"

"¿Qué Doctor?"

"Cierto. Olvidé que no sabes nada de Los Luna Roja. El Doctor es un personaje legendario. Todo el que escucha el nombre 'Luna Roja' tiembla de miedo, pero si escuchan sobre 'El Doctor', entonces definitivamente se hacen en los pantalones."

"¿Se supone que debo asustarme entonces?"

"El Doctor es aún más sanguinario que el Jefe. Es reconocido porque siempre ha tenido éxito en cualquier interrogatorio que haya dirigido. Ni siquiera los militares más preparados en técnicas para soportar tortura han podido contra él. Claro que ha habido algunos que no han hablado, pero puedo asegurarte que su muerte ha sido lenta y dolorosa."

"Así que ahora me llevarás ante él." Dijo Sam sin quitar su mirada de Blue.

"Lo siento. Pero si colaboras, nada malo te pasará. Lo prometo."

"Sólo quiero saber una cosa, Blue. ¿Dean aún está vivo?"

Blue se quedó callado un rato y finalmente contestó.

"La última vez que lo vi seguía con vida. Pero no creo que dure mucho."

"Escucha, Blue. Supongo que no puedo convencerte de dejarme ir. Supongo que dirás que mi suerte no está en tus manos. Pero si aún puedes hacer algo por Dean. Entonces. Te lo suplico. Ayúdalo. Sálvalo."

'_Sálvalo' Es lo último que él dijo. 'Sálvalo' 'Sálvalo' 'Sálvalo' 'Sálvalo' 'Sálvalo'_ Blue no pudo acallar más su consciencia y tomó una decisión.

"Te sacaré de aquí." Sacó una llave de su bolsillo y liberó a Sam. Éste, tan pronto se vio libre torció el brazo de Blue provocándole tanto dolor que cayó de rodillas. "Está bien. Está bien. Lo merezco. Pero justo ahora soy tu única esperanza. Soy la única esperanza de Dean."

Eso era justo lo que Sam necesitaba oír y aflojó un poco el brazo de Blue.

"¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti? ¿Cómo sé que todo esto no es otra trampa?"

Sam estaba cansado. Cansado de sentirse así. Sin saber si confiar o no confiar. Parecía que a pesar de todo su padre había hecho bien al alejarlos de otros cazadores. Sam no quería ni imaginar lo difícil que habría sido para su padre encontrar alguien en quien confiar. Bobby, Caleb, el Pr. Jim y otro par de cazadores eran los únicos que ellos habían conocido. Sin duda porque eran los únicos en quienes su padre confiaba lo suficiente como para dejarlos cerca de sus hijos.

_¿Qué habría pensado papá de Blue? ¿Confiaría en él ahora?_ Pero Sam no tenía tiempo que perder. La vida de Dean pendía de un hilo y debía actuar pronto. Tendría que confiar en Blue, otra vez.

"Vamos." Dijo finalmente soltando a Blue.

Ambos salieron del sótano y subieron por unas oscuras escaleras. Al llegar arriba se asomaron sigilosamente. No había nadie en los alrededores.

"Por aquí." Dijo Blue y ambos doblaron a la izquierda. Cuando estaban por llegar a la puerta de salida, el hombre serpiente entró y dio la voz de alarma. "Nos descubrieron. Cambio de planes. No podemos salir por ahí." Blue llevó a Sam por el lado contrario pero se encontraron con otro grupo de hombres que los estaban buscando. Ahora sólo podían huir. Tras dar vueltas por el edificio terminaron refugiándose en un cuarto lleno de trastos viejos. Movieron todo lo que pudieron contra la puerta para bloquearla.

"No hagas ruido." Susurró Blue. "No nos han visto. Quizá podamos salir luego."

"Sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que nos encuentren."

"Ruega por que no sea así o estamos perdidos."

Ambos se quedaron callados tratando de escuchar algo pero sólo había silencio. Sam aprovechó el momento para aclarar algunas dudas.

"Si Gaspar no fue quien nos traicionó. ¿Dónde está?, ¿o también es parte de todo?"

"No sé dónde está. Simplemente desapareció. Lo han estado buscando por todos lados."

"Pero cuando nos atraparon, mencionaron a Gaspar."

"La mano derecha del Jefe se llama Gaspar, también."

"Ahhhh." Dijo Sam comprendiendo. "Entonces, eso significa que…"

"Eso significa que Gaspar de alguna forma descubrió todo y probablemente fue por refuerzos. Es por eso que nos movimos. Sabíamos que en cualquier momento llegarían a recatarlos." Blue vio la expresión en el rostro de Sam y se apresuró por borrarla. "Pero no tengas esperanzas. Este lugar es nuevo. No hay forma de que sepan que estamos aquí. Tendremos que salvarnos nosotros mismos."

En ese momento escucharon fuertes golpes en la puerta.

Los habían descubierto.

"¿Puede algo salir peor?" Dijo Sam preparándose para pelear. Tomó una viga de madera vieja que estaba entre las cosas mientras que Blue tomaba un bate de béisbol.

"No lo vamos a lograr." Dijo Blue.

"No nos iremos sin pelear." Respondió Sam sin dejar de notar que eso sería exactamente lo que su hermano diría.

Los golpes en la puerta se convirtieron en disparos. Blue y Sam se miraron y asintieron, preparados para lo que venía. Aunque Sam aún no confiaba en Blue, parecía que ambos terminarían muriendo juntos.

Una explosión sonó afuera y los disparos cesaron dando lugar a gritos y ruido de personas corriendo y armas cargándose.

"¿Qué es eso?" Dijo Sam extrañado.

"La caballería."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Tal como Blue había deducido, Gaspar había "olido" algo raro y se había escondido justo a tiempo para ver a Blue y Sam ser capturados por Los Luna Roja. Por supuesto, había ido por refuerzos aunque al llegar al matadero no habían encontrado nada. Les tomó un poco pero finalmente descubrieron cuál era su nuevo paradero. Tal parecía que Los Luna Roja tenían un espía entre ellos. Un espía que trabajaba para los buenos y fue su información la que llevó a Gaspar y otros cazadores (entre ellos Bobby) al edificio abandonado.

"Parece que todos han ido al frente. Es ahora o nunca." Dijo Blue abriendo la puerta. Él y Sam salieron y se dirigieron a una de las salidas de emergencia que estaban atrás del edificio. "Por aquí. Dean está en el basural."

Ambos corrieron hacia el descampado mientras aún se escuchaban disparos y explosiones.

"¡Dean!" Sam buscaba con la vista a su hermano pero no veía nada. Sólo basura.

"Aquí. Aquí está." Dijo Blue apuntando no muy lejos de Sam. Éste vio finalmente lo que tanto temía. El cuerpo de su hermano yacía entre montones de basura y se confundía con ella. Había algunas ratas sobre él, unas olfateando entre sus piernas mientras que otra parecía haber encontrado su cena cerca de su rostro.

"¡Fuera, malditas!" Dijo Sam pateando a la más cercana y espantando a las demás como pudo. Una vez alejado ese peligro, Sam levantó a Dean gentilmente y puso su cabeza sobre su regazo. "Dean. ¿Me escuchas? Soy yo. Sam. Despierta hermano."

Dean tenía la mirada perdida y parecía no escucharlo. Sam se estremeció. Su hermano parecía muerto. Buscó pulso con sus dedos y respiró aliviado cuando lo encontró. Pero, ¿por qué no respondía?

"Está paralizado, Sam. Probablemente te escucha pero no puede responderte."

"¿Paralizado? ¡Qué le hicieron!"

"Tranquilo. No creo que sea permanente. Casp le inyectó una droga pero su efecto es pasajero."

"Voy a llevarlo a un hospital."

"Espera. No lo muevas. Podrías lastimarlo más."

"Blue, no hay tiempo."

"Iré por ayuda. Traeré un auto hasta acá para que no tengas que cargarlo todo el trayecto." Blue se alejó corriendo en dirección al edificio.

"Vamos, Dean. Sigue respirando. Aguanta un poco más, ¿sí? No dejarás que esos malditos ganen, ¿verdad?" Pero su hermano seguía con la mirada perdida. A Sam le sorprendía que siguiera con vida, sin duda, sólo alguien tan testarudo como Dean podía hacerlo.

"Vinieron a rescatarnos ¿sabías? Ahora podré llevarte a un hospital donde muchas sexy enfermeras te mimarán y ni siquiera me voy a quejar cuando les coquetees. Sólo… sólo aguanta. Por favor." Sam estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Su héroe yacía entre sus brazos como una muñeca rota y él no sabía qué hacer. Temía que si trataba de moverlo se desharía entre sus manos.

"Blue. Dónde estás." Los disparos habían disminuido y ahora sólo se escuchaba uno que otro. Sam vio que un hombre se acercaba corriendo. Cuando estuvo al alcance de la vista lo reconoció. Era Bobby.

"¡Bobby, por aquí!"

El viejo cazador llegó hasta donde estaban y no pudo esconder la sorpresa de verlos tan maltratados, especialmente a Dean. El rostro lloroso de Sam no ayudaba y Bobby creyó que había llegado demasiado tarde.

"¿Está…"

"Muy lastimado. Debemos llevarlo a un hospital, ahora."

Bobby no perdió tiempo y llamó por su celular a Gaspar pidiéndole que llevara su camioneta al basural. Unos minutos después éste llegaba.

Entre Sam y Bobby tomaron a Dean lo más delicadamente posible y lo pusieron en el asiento trasero donde Sam también subió colocando la cabeza de su hermano en sus piernas. Bobby subió al asiento de adelante y Gaspar arrancó a toda velocidad.

"Me alegra mucho verlos." Dijo Sam permitiéndose por fin respirar.

"Y a mí me alegra que sigan con vida." Respondió Gaspar. "Temía que no llegáramos a tiempo."

"¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Cómo supiste que Blue nos había traicionado?"

"Desde hace meses sospechábamos que había un traidor y aunque algunos sospechaban de Blue, nunca creí… Nunca creí que fuera verdad. Cuando me llamó para ayudarlos supe que había llegado la oportunidad de comprobar de una vez por todas con quién estaba su lealtad."

"¿Sabías que todo esto podía ser una trampa?" Dijo Sam molesto.

"No estaba seguro. No lo quería creer… Lo siento mucho. Tan pronto supe que era verdad fui por ayuda. Reuní a un buen grupo de cazadores y cuando Bobby llamó ya habíamos logrado imponernos sobre Los Luna Roja, pero… temo que nos tomó mucho tiempo encontrarlos." Dijo Gaspar mirando a Dean por el espejo retrovisor.

"Ya lo veremos. Sólo maneja lo más rápido posible." Dijo Sam regresando su atención a Dean. Ya después lidiaría con Gaspar. De hecho, no quería volver a saber de Blue, Gaspar, Los Luna Roja o aquellos cazadores que parecían estar asociados contra esa mafia. Prefería no conocerlos pues no sabría si confiar en ellos. No. Ya pensaría en eso después. Por ahora sólo le preocupaba su hermano. Dean debía vivir. Dean tenía que vivir.

"Resiste. Resiste, Dean." Sam podía notar que su hermano hacía un gran esfuerzo por seguir respirando. Por seguir viviendo. "¡Más rápido, Gaspar! ¡Lo perdemos!"

Parecía que Dean no tenía más sangre que perder y su cuerpo había agotado hasta su última reserva.

"No te atrevas, Dean. No te atrevas a morir. No puedes hacerlo." Susurraba Sam. "Dijiste que debía dejarte ir. Pero no puedo hacerlo. No es tu hora, Dean. Eres mi hermano y no puedo seguir sin ti. Por favor, tienes que luchar. Tienes que darme tiempo para salvarte. Sólo un poco más."

Bobby podía escuchar algunas palabras y en su corazón también rogaba que llegaran a tiempo al hospital, que no fuera tarde para Dean. Ya había visto lo que la muerte de su hermano le había hecho a Dean y no quería revivir la experiencia con Sam.

Tan pronto divisaron las luces del hospital Bobby le indicó a Sam con un gesto que ya estaban cerca.

"Ya casi llegamos, Dean. No renunciarás ahora, ¿verdad? Unos minutos y te ayudarán. Lo estás haciendo bien. Sigue así. Sigue así."

Fue un milagro que Gaspar no atropellara a unos pacientes que salían en ese momento y con las llantas crujiendo aún se estacionó frente a la puerta. Bobby bajó y pidió ayuda a la primera enfermera que vio. Pronto un equipo se ponía en movimiento para ayudar a Sam a sacar a Dean del auto y ponerlo en una camilla.

"Tranquilo muchacho." Dijo Bobby poniendo una mano en el hombro de Sam que parecía que pretendía seguir a su hermano hasta la sala de emergencias.

"Debo ir con él."

Una enfermera se interpuso. "Señor. Le agradecería que esperara acá. Su amigo está en buenas manos. Lo atenderán mejor si pueden moverse con libertad."

"Es mi hermano y quiero ir con él." Dijo Sam obstinadamente.

"Déjalos hacer su trabajo, Sam. Estoy seguro que te mantendrán informado, ¿verdad?" Dijo Bobby dirigiéndose a la enfermera.

"Por supuesto. Por ahora necesito que llene unos papeles. Un doctor vendrá a hablar con usted en cualquier momento." La enfermera les dirigió una sonrisa compasiva y se dirigió una vez más a la sala donde Sam había visto desaparecer a Dean. Tan pronto abrió la puerta Sam pudo distinguir la figura de su hermano sobre la camilla donde lo habían colocado y escuchó a un doctor diciendo:

"Carguen una vez más. ¡Lo perdemos!"

"Cargado. Despejen."

_No. No. No. No otra vez. No otra vez._ La escena en el hospital antes de la muerte de su padre, cuando habían tenido que resucitar a Dean, volvió a la mente de Sam. Ese día su hermano casi había muerto y ahora la historia se repetía.

_Vamos Dean. No te rindas. No lo hagas._

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_**En fin, los chicos ya están a salvo. Ahora es tiempo de hospital. Esta historia ya se está acabando así que manténganse sintonizados para conocer el final. Y si tienen alguna idea, opinión, reclamo, etc. porfis, déjenme un review :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Mil disculpas, planeaba tener este capítulo listo antes pero al final me quedé sin tiempo y por eso recién ahora puedo actualizar. Muchas gracias por los reviews a Naiala-ares y a Esther, y para todos, espero que disfruten el nuevo capítulo.**_

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

"Cargado. Despejen."

_No. No. No. No otra vez. No otra vez._ La escena en el hospital antes de la muerte de su padre, cuando habían tenido que resucitar a Dean, volvió a la mente de Sam. Ese día su hermano casi había muerto y ahora la historia se repetía.

_Vamos Dean. No te rindas. No lo hagas._

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Muchacho, ¿quieres quedarte quieto? No vas a lograr nada dando vueltas. Siéntate y toma el café que te traje." Dijo Bobby mientras le alcanzaba a Sam una taza del negro líquido.

"Ya han pasado horas, Bobby, y nadie tiene noticias."

Aunque el viejo cazador estaba tan preocupado como Sam, trataba de mantenerse sereno para confortar al muchacho. Sam mismo había sido atendido por sus heridas, sólo se trataba de algunos moretones y un par de puntadas en la cabeza, pero de Dean aún no había noticias y Sam sentía que iba a enloquecer de la preocupación.

"Gaspar llamó hace unos minutos. Parece que el Jefe pudo escapar pero por lo menos pudieron capturar al Doctor, es un pez gordo así que por lo menos algo bueno se logró."

"¡¿Algo bueno se logró?! Dean está muriendo ahí dentro y tú dices que ALGO BUENO SE LOGRÓ?"

"No quise decirlo así, Sam. Lo siento."

Sam bajó la cabeza y suspiró. Sabía que no debía tomarla contra Bobby así que suavizó su tono.

"¿Qué hay de Casp, y Blue?"

"Ni rastro de ellos."

"¿Esta pesadilla no va a terminar nunca?"

"No creo que se atrevan a venir tras Dean otra vez."

"¿Y si lo hacen? ¿Es que acaso ahora no sólo tenemos que preocuparnos por los demonios y el FBI sino también por una mafia? ¿Es que acaso Dean no puede estar tranquilo estos…" _últimos meses._ Sam no se atrevió a decirlo. No quería pensar que a su hermano le quedaban sólo unos meses. No. Él lo iba a salvar, no sabía cómo pero iba a hacerlo, aunque Dean le pidiera que lo dejara ir, él no se rendiría.

Las puertas se abrieron y un pequeño doctor salió dirigiéndose hacia Sam.

"El señor Green, supongo. Soy el Dr. Phelps." Dijo el pequeño hombrecito ofreciéndole su mano.

"Sí, soy yo." Dijo Sam poniéndose de pie.

"Tengo noticias de su hermano. ¿Puede acompañarme?"

Sam miró a Bobby quien asintió dándole a entender que estaría esperándolo. El doctor llevó a Sam hacia la sala de cuidados intensivos mientras le iba explicando la condición de Dean. Aparentemente, Casp sabía lo que hacía cuando había torturado a su hermano y ninguna de las heridas había sido mortal en sí misma, por lo visto, lo que buscaban era una muerte lenta. La pérdida de sangre había sido el mayor problema, por lo demás, el resto de heridas habían sido dolorosas pero tratables.

"Señor Green, debido a la naturaleza de las lesiones en su hermano, y por la política del hospital, hemos tenido que informar a la policía."

"¿Policía?"

"Es el procedimiento en casos de tortura."

_Tortura._ Esa palabra se quedó resonando en los oídos de Sam. Su hermano había sido torturado y él no había podido impedirlo. De hecho, ni siquiera había sido él quien lo salvara. Habían sido Gaspar y los demás.

"¿Señor Green?"

"Sí, sí, lo siento. ¿Me decía?"

"Sé que no es mi asunto pero, si alguien los está amenazando o su vida aún está en peligro, entonces la policía lo ayudará. Confíe en ellos."

_Sí, claro. Nos meterán a una celda y entonces nadie podrá salvarnos._ Pensó Sam sonriendo para sus adentros.

"Cuando lleguen hablaré con ellos. Pero dígame, ¿cómo está mi hermano?"

"Como le dije, la pérdida de sangre fue lo peor pero nos ocupamos de eso."

"¿Qué hay de su corazón? Cuando recién llegó tuvieron que… resucitarlo."

"Sí, bueno, parece que Dean fue _expuesto _a descargas eléctricas y eso mezclado con una reacción a una droga que le inyectaron provocó el paro cardíaco."

"No me diga que… estará bien ¿verdad?" Sam aún no podía olvidar los horribles días que había pasado cuando tras la electrocución el doctor le había dicho que el corazón de Dean estaba demasiado dañado y que moriría. _No puede ser, no puede estar pasando otra vez._

"Lo estamos monitoreando para asegurarnos que no vuelva a ocurrir, pero los exámenes hasta ahora no han mostrado ningún daño permanente."

Sam suspiró aliviado y se detuvo cuando el doctor lo hizo.

"Hemos llegado. Puede ver a su hermano pero sólo por un momento."

"Pero…"

"Dean está consciente pero no creo que esté muy lúcido, no tardará en dormirse así que no tendría sentido que se quede con él."

"No voy a molestar, sólo quiero estar con él."

"Podrá hacerlo tan pronto salga de la UCI (Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos) pero por ahora sólo puede verlo por unos minutos."

Sam iba a protestar pero el doctor abrió la puerta y al ver a su hermano se quedó sin palabras. En esa cama de hospital yacía el hombre más fuerte que Sam hubiera conocido convertido ahora en un joven indefenso. Era increíble lo joven que se veía en esos momentos. El sonido del monitor que controlaba el corazón de su hermano sacó a Sam de su ensimismamiento y se acercó lentamente.

"¿Dean?"

Éste volteó la cabeza lentamente y pareció tener dificultad en reconocerlo, tras unos segundos sonrió débilmente y contestó con la voz apagada.

"Sammy."

"Me alegra verte, hermano. No luces muy bien pero estoy seguro que aún así te las arreglarás para seducir a algunas enfermeras." Dijo Sam tratando de sonreír.

"No, creo que esta vez te voy a dejar el camino libre." Las palabras salían con dificultad de los labios de Dean y sonaba como si estuviera ebrio.

"¿Necesitas algo?"

"Sí, ¿puedes sacarme de aquí?"

"Aún no, Dean, necesitas ponerte mejor"

Dean quería decir muchas cosas, quería advertirle a Sam, pero sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse y le costaba concentrarse. Lo que fuera que le habían dado empezaba a ganar la batalla que libraba para mantenerse despierto.

"No… Sam… policía." Fue lo único que pudo decir.

"Lo sé, Dean, yo me encargo, no te preocupes."

Las palabras de su hermano y el tono en que las dijo lo tranquilizaron y Dean finalmente abrazó la inconsciencia para escapar del dolor.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Sam le contó a Bobby lo de la visita de la policía, Bobby le contó a Gaspar y éste se los contó a sus colegas quienes pusieron en movimiento sus contactos. Quince minutos después Bobby recibía una llamada de Gaspar.

"Sam, Gaspar dice que tienen todo cubierto con la policía."

"¿Qué hicieron?"

"Puedo preguntar pero lo más probable es que no me digan nada. Sólo sé que tenían contactos entre la policía y que no los van a molestar. La buena noticia es que la policía también está buscando a los fugitivos y aunque dudo mucho que los encuentren, por lo menos eso los va a obligar a regresar al agujero del que salieron."

"Dime, ¿cómo conociste a Gaspar, a Blue y los demás? ¿Confías en ellos?"

Todo este asunto de la confianza aún molestaba a Sam. Si volvía a encontrarse con esos cazadores quería saber qué esperar de ellos. No quería volver a pasar por la misma historia de traición, sobre todo si eso ponía en peligro su vida y la de su hermano.

"En este mundo, conoces a muchas personas, Sam, pero por lo general se trata de una cacería, ayuda con una investigación, nada permanente. Se podría decir que tu papá, Ellen, Caleb y el Pr. Jim fueron las personas a las que más conocí y en las únicas en quienes confiaba."

"Entonces, ¿Gaspar no es de fiar?"

"No he dicho eso. Parece un buen tipo y nunca ha hecho nada que me haga desconfiar de él, pero tampoco lo conozco lo suficiente como para poner mis manos al fuego por él."

"¿Qué hay de nosotros? ¿Pondrías tus manos al fuego por nosotros?"

Sam necesitaba saber. No sólo se trataba de saber en quiénes confiaba él sino también de quiénes confiaban en ellos. Bobby pensó unos segundos tratando de adivinar hacia dónde quería llegar Sam.

"Los conozco desde antes que se afeitaran, Sam. Ustedes no son amigos. Son familia. Claro que pongo mis manos al fuego por ustedes. Siempre y cuando no estén poseídos." Añadió Bobby con una sonrisa.

"Gracias, Bobby. Significa mucho."

Sam abrazó a su viejo amigo y éste le devolvió el abrazo. No solían darse esas muestras de afecto pero podían hacer una excepción. Sólo por esta vez.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSN**

Dean escuchaba voces a su alrededor pero no quería despertar aún. Estaba muy cansado y sentía que no había dormido en semanas. Entonces, la voz de su hermano finalmente lo convenció de abrir los ojos. Si Sam estaba en la habitación entonces debía asegurarse que estuviera bien, era algo que no había podido preguntar antes.

"Sam" _Debo haber hablado muy bajo. Lo intentaré otra vez._ "¡Sam!"

"Hey, Dean, despertaste."

"Eso parece. ¿Estás bien?"

"No soy yo el que está en una cama de hospital." Dijo Sam tratando de esbozar una sonrisa. Dean notó que había algo extraño ocurriendo e iba a preguntar qué era cuando vio a una bonita morena en la puerta. _No está vestida como doctora y no parece ser policía, debe ser ella con quien estaba hablando Sam cuando desperté._ Una sola mirada a su hermano fue suficiente para hacerle saber a Dean que esa mujer era la causante de la incomodidad de Sam, por lo tanto, no le sorprendió lo que pasó después.

"Me alegra verte despierto, Dean. ¿Puedo llamarte Dean?"

"Por supuesto …"

"Mi nombre es Grace y estoy aquí para…"

"¿Cree que podemos hablar afuera por un segundo?" Interrumpió Sam.

"Por supuesto. Volveré enseguida." Dijo Grace saliendo. Dean aprovechó para hablar con Sam aunque sea por un momento.

"Es bonita. ¿Ya conseguiste su teléfono?"

Sam iba a responder pero se quedó callado. Dean continuó.

"¿Qué pasa, Sam?"

"Te cuento después, por ahora debo hablar con ella. Volveré en un minuto."

"Pero Sam…"

"Prometo que te cuento después."

Sam salió dejando a Dean aún más intrigado por la linda morena. _Si no es doctora ni policía, entonces no veo dónde está el problema. Si Sam no quiere su teléfono, yo sí lo quiero._

Mientras tanto, afuera, Sam y Grace conversaban acaloradamente.

"Ni siquiera nos vamos a quedar mucho tiempo." Decía Sam.

"Su hermano no está en condiciones de ir a ningún lado."

"Por lo menos esperen a que esté mejor."

"Sólo quiero empezar con un reconocimiento. Quiero saber a qué nos enfrentamos."

"Escuche, conozco a Dean mejor que a nadie en el mundo y puedo asegurarle que no va a colaborar. Lo único que va a lograr es empeorar las cosas."

"No quería tener que recordárselo pero usted me obliga, señor Green. Estamos hablando de TORTURA. Por la historia médica me dicen que le faltaban uñas en las manos, tenía dos puñaladas cauterizadas aparte de otras quemaduras, la espalda estaba destrozada, aparentemente por haber sido azotado, señales de quemaduras por descargas eléctricas, más cortes en el cuerpo, varias costillas rotas, señales de que fue golpeado brutalmente, señales de asfixia y por supuesto, un maravilloso coctel de drogas en su sangre. ¿NO LE PARECE QUE ESO AMERITA TERAPIA?" Dijo Grace casi gritando ya que había ido subiendo el tono de su voz conforme enumeraba las heridas de Dean.

"¿Cree que no sé lo que le hicieron esos malditos?" Dijo Sam tratando de controlarse. Su voz era baja pero su tono estremeció a Grace, había tanta rabia escondida. "¿Cree que no sé que lo que le pasó lo va a dejar marcado por toda su vida, y no estoy hablando de su cuerpo sino de su alma? ¡Cree que no me importa!" Gritó Sam finalmente, luego, hizo una pausa y bajó la voz una vez más, le costaba mucho controlarse. "Pero como ya le dije. Conozco a mi hermano y sé cómo ayudarlo y créame cuando le digo que remitirlo al pabellón psiquiátrico no es la solución. Eso sólo lo enfurecerá."

Grace había tratado con muchos familiares así. Personas que tan pronto escuchaban la palabra "psiquiátrico", se asustaban y creían que se estaba hablando de "locura", pero también sabía que a la larga esas mismas personas terminaban agradecidas por la atención brindada y la ayuda emocional que recibían. Grace estaba acostumbrada a tratar con policías heridos o veteranos del ejército afectados por los horrores de la guerra, aunque era joven, había adquirido bastante experiencia en los últimos cinco años y en Dean veía a otra víctima más que necesitaba su ayuda. No se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

"No sé en qué problemas están metidos, Sam, pero con sólo ver a su hermano puedo saber que es un buen hombre. La policía habló con el Dr. Phelps y parece que lo que pasó con ustedes es un asunto clasificado, sin embargo, puedo asegurarle que lo que me diga su hermano en terapia quedará sólo entre él y yo."

"No se trata de eso, se trata de…."

"De la salud de Dean, de su bienestar físico y emocional, y créame que haremos todo lo posible para restablecerlo a pesar de sus protestas, señor Green. Ahora, si me disculpa, tengo un paciente esperando." Grace se dirigió a la habitación de Dean pero Sam la detuvo por el brazo.

"Espere. Por lo menos, déjeme decírselo primero. Luego usted podrá entrar."

Grace iba a negarse pero Sam le lanzó su mejor mirada de cachorrito y terminó convenciéndola.

"De acuerdo. Pero en cinco minutos entraré y espero que no intervenga."

Sam caminó los pasos que lo separaban de la habitación de Dean y se preparó para enfrentarlo.

**SNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSN**

"¿Estás loco? Quizá seas tú quien necesita terapia, no yo." Dijo Dean lo más fuerte que pudo, aunque sus fuerzas lo habían abandonado y lo que hubiera querido que fuera un gran vozarrón se transformó en un ataque de tos.

"Tranquilo, Dean, no te esfuerces."

"Deja de tratarme como a un inválido."

"Has estado aquí sólo un par de días así que no esperes sentirte como nuevo aún. No eres superman."

"Claro que no, soy Batman." Dijo Dean con una amplia sonrisa que se veía opacada por su palidez.

"Como sea. Hice todo lo posible pero no pude evitar que viniera, así que, por favor, compórtate. Sólo una sesión. Prometo tratar de sacarte de aquí para mañana."

"¿Por qué no hoy?"

"Necesitas atención médica. Es en serio, Dean."

La mirada de Sam lo decía todo. Su preocupación, sus horas al lado de su cama esperando que despertara y cómo su corazón se sobresaltaba cada vez que el doctor venía a darle noticias. Por supuesto que Dean no estaba en condiciones de salir aún, y Sam no quería sacarlo, pero también sabía que sería peor obligar a Dean a soportar a un terapeuta, psicólogo, consejero o como quisieran llamarle.

"¿Me sacarás mañana?"

"Hablaré con Bobby. Tendremos que escabullirnos. Por eso, necesito que seas amable y no atraigas atención hacia ti. Si piensan que eres violento pondrán más vigilancia y no podremos escapar."

"Y yo que quería dar mi acto de loco peligroso." Dijo Dean fingiendo estar decepcionado. "Pero, ¿de qué diablos se supone que voy a hablar con ella? Quiero decir… es linda y todo pero dudo que quiera hablar sobre rock y autos clásicos."

"Sólo, síguele la corriente, sin llamar la atención. Por favor."

Sam sintió que alguien tocaba la puerta suavemente. Era Grace.

"Promételo Dean. Hazlo o se acabó el plan."

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo, si no hay otra opción…"

Grace entró en ese momento y Sam dirigió una última mirada de advertencia a su hermano antes de salir de la habitación dejando a Dean a merced de su mayor pesadilla.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

No se podía negar que Dean era un buen actor, él mismo se sorprendió de su desempeño. _Si algún día dejara de cazar, podría ganar dinero con esto._ Pensó sonriendo para sus adentros ante la idea de convertirse en un actor de Hollywood. Por supuesto que ese pensamiento no lo desconcentró del papel que había tomado. No era el de loco peligroso. Era el de guerrero traumatizado por la ferocidad del combate. Habían pasado veinte minutos y Grace estaba convencida de que Dean era un agente del gobierno encubierto que había sido capturado y torturado. Las respuestas evasivas de Dean y el misterio que parecía envolverlo confirmaban sus sospechas.

"Nadie es invencible. No te sientas mal si no siempre puedes ganar."

"Pero es a eso a lo que aspiramos. A ser invencibles. Por eso entrenamos duro. Eso es lo en lo que querían convertirnos nuestros pad… oficiales." _¿Padre? ¿Por qué iba a decir eso?, se supone que soy un soldado. Apégate al papel, Dean._

"¿Alguna vez has pensado en tus limitaciones? ¿Hasta dónde puedes llegar? ¿Hasta cuándo luchar?"

"Siempre he dicho que si muero, moriré peleando. Ese es mi límite."

"¿Y cómo te sientes con respecto a la muerte?"

"¿Cómo me siento?" _Odio esa pregunta._ _Piensa, Dean, dale una buena respuesta._ "Creo que nos va a llegar a todos en algún momento así que no hay por qué temerle. Si es tu hora entonces no importa si vives una vida de peligros o si trabajas en una oficina, de todas formas vas a morir."

"Sé que tienes un hermano. ¿Tienes más familia? ¿Esposa? ¿Hijos?"

_Ah, ya sé a dónde quieres llegar. No te preocupes, hay Dean Winchester para todas, sólo tenías que darme tu número._

"¿Dean?"

"Oh, sí, lo siento. No, es sólo mi hermano. Sólo los dos."

"¿Y no temes morir y dejarlo solo?"

_Escuche señorita, en unos meses no sólo voy a morir sino que voy a ir al infierno, y créame que no es un bonito escenario pero por lo menos sabré que Sammy sigue vivo y que tiene otra oportunidad._ "Mi hermano es joven, tiene toda la vida por delante y es la persona más fuerte que conozco. Sé que podrá hacerlo sin mí."

"¿Alguna vez has hablado con tu hermano sobre la muerte?"

_Todo el tiempo._ "Supongo que algunas veces, como todos."

"Sé que su padre murió hace poco más de un año. ¿Cómo te sentiste con respecto a la muerte de su padre?"

_¿Cómo sabe eso?_ "Fue muy duro, pero mi hermano y yo logramos superarlo." Dijo Dean empezando a sentirse cada vez más incómodo.

"¿Qué hay de tu madre? ¿Cómo murió ella?"

_Por qué está obsesionada con la muerte, ¿no podemos cambiar de tema?_ "Murió cuando era muy pequeño, casi no la recuerdo." _La recuerdo todos los días._

"Te sientes familiarizado con la muerte, ¿entonces?"

_He vivido con ella cada día desde que tenía cuatro años._ "En mi línea de trabajo, es algo que uno ve más a menudo que el resto de personas."

"¿Alguna vez ha visto a alguien morir"

_¿Cuentan seres sobrenaturales?_ "¿A dónde quiere llegar?"

"Es sólo que no creo que en verdad sientas lo que dices. Con respecto a la muerte."

"¿Qué es lo que cree entonces?" _Yo también puedo jugar a las preguntas._

"Creo que has tratado de convencerte a ti mismo de que la muerte no es la gran cosa, que no es importante, pero en el fondo, creo que estás asustado."

"¿Asustado?" _Esta mujer está loca, es ella la que necesita terapia._

"¿A qué le tienes miedo, Dean?"

_De acuerdo, ¿qué diría una persona normal ante eso?_

"¿A que le temes, Dean?"

_¿A volar?_ "A lo que todo el mundo le teme."

"¿Y eso es…"

_Piensa Dean, piensa._ "¿A la oscuridad?"

"Vamos, Dean, puedes darme una mejor respuesta."

"Fantasmas."

"¿Por qué simplemente no me dices la verdad? ¿Qué es lo que te estremece y te pone la piel de gallina? ¿Qué es aquello que no quieres ni pensar porque temes que se haga realidad? ¿Qué es…"

"Soledad." _No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto._ "Sam es lo único que me queda. No podría vivir si él muriera. Perdí a mi madre, a mi padre, si lo perdiera a él… no sé… no sé qué haría." _Vendería mi alma e iría al infierno por él._

"Creo que eres más fuerte de lo que tú mismo piensas. Creo que podrías seguir adelante sin él."

_No, no pude hacerlo._ "No valdría la pena." _Maldición, ¿dije eso en voz alta?_

"¿Es que acaso tu vida no vale tanto como la de Sam?"

_No. _

"¿Es eso lo que crees?"

"No, claro que no."

Pero ya era muy tarde. Por un segundo Grace había podido ver en el alma de Dean y había descubierto a un guerrero herido pero no por la tortura sino por años y años de sentirse relegado y olvidado. Dean no se creía digno y eso era peor de lo que había esperado. No se trataba de superar el trauma reciente sino de superar toda una vida de heridas emocionales y eso la asustaba y emocionaba a la vez. A pesar de la simpatía que sentía por él, no podía dejar de verlo como a un _caso_ interesante para agregar a su currículum. Pero eso tendría que esperar, la hora se había cumplido.

"Para nuestra siguiente sesión quisiera que hubieras hablado con tu hermano sobre eso. Sobre cómo te sientes con respecto a él. Te sorprenderá escuchar su versión." Grace estaba segura de que Sam amaba a su hermano tanto como Dean lo amaba a él.

Dean forzó una sonrisa y Grace salió de la habitación. Sam estaba esperando afuera y entró inmediatamente.

"¿Qué tal te fue?"

"No importa, para mañana ya no estaré acá."

"Ah… con respecto a eso…"

"No voy a aceptar un NO por respuesta, Sam. Aunque tenga que arrastrarme yo mismo para salir de aquí lo voy a hacer."

"No creo que puedas llegar muy lejos."

"Vamos, Sam. Lo prometiste."

"Estuve hablando con tu doctor y en verdad creo que deberías quedarte por lo menos un par de días más." Suplicó Sam y muy a su pesar Dean sintió que se estaba ablandando.

"Estaré bien. Iremos a un motel y estaré en cama el tiempo que digas… Siempre y cuando no sea demasiado."

"No se trata de descansar, Dean. Necesitas las medicinas y ser monitoreado…" El doctor le había dicho a Sam que podían surgir complicaciones con su corazón y eso lo había asustado.

"¡Dijiste que si soportaba una sesión con esa mujer me sacarías mañana, no te puedes echar para atrás ahora!"

"¿Por qué estás tan enfadado?"

"No soporto los hospitales."

"O no soportas hablar de tus sentimientos." Dijo Sam en voz baja, aunque para su pesar, Dean lo escuchó.

"¿Qué?"

"Tienes que admitirlo, Dean. Esa tal Grace logró lo que nadie había logrado, te hizo 'hablar' y me refiero a 'hablar' de verdad."

"Por… por qué… por qué dices eso. Es que acaso… ¡¿es que acaso estuviste escuchando?!"

Sam bajó la cabeza culpable.

"No creí que fuera importante. Ibas a mentir ¿verdad? No es mi culpa que terminaras siendo sincero con ella."

"Esto es increíble. Simplemente increíble. ¡No puedo creer que…"

La puerta se abrió repentinamente y Bobby entró agitado.

"Dean, me alegra verte despierto y espero que te sientas mejor porque tenemos que irnos ahora."

"¿Qué, por qué?" Preguntó Sam.

"Recibí una llamaba de Blue, dijo que debíamos irnos inmediatamente. Parece que Casp va a venir por Dean."

"¿Blue llamó?" Dean aún no había asimilado la traición de su amigo y se sorprendió de oír hablar de él otra vez.

"¿Cómo sabes que podemos confiar en él esta vez, Bobby?" Dijo Sam.

"Simplemente huiremos. Él no sabrá adónde vamos así que creo que estaremos bien."

"Pero, Dean estará más seguro aquí."

"Si se tratara sólo de Casp así sería, pero no creo que sea él quien se encargue de tu hermano. Blue dice que ha convocado a un Daeva. ¡Debemos irnos, ahora!"

Sam dejó de discutir. Le molestaba la incertidumbre de no saber si estarían volviendo a caer en una trampa, pero por ahora Bobby tenía razón. Debían huir.

**SNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_**Bueno chicos, queda sólo un capítulo más y será el fin de este fic. Porfis, dejen sus reviews, va a ser uno de los últimos que dejen así que sería lindo si se dieran un tiempito para darme su opinión. :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Bueno, este es el último capítulo así que me voy a tomar un poco más de tiempo para agradecer los reviews. Esther, .Onryo y Kasuma, gracias por darse tiempo para dejar su opinión en el último capítulo, lamento haberme demorado con este pero es que quería ponerme al día con los otros fics para terminar los tres el mismo día. Durante esta historia también dejaron reviews Naiala-aries , Jess, Elizabeth Winchester, marcela y haaartw. Gracias por engancharse en la historia. Y ahora sí, disfruten el capítulo.**_

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Pero, Dean estará más seguro aquí."

"Si se tratara sólo de Casp así sería, pero no creo que sea él quien se encargue de tu hermano. Blue dice que ha convocado a un Daeva. ¡Debemos irnos, ahora!"

Sam dejó de discutir. Le molestaba la incertidumbre de no saber si estarían volviendo a caer en una trampa, pero por ahora Bobby tenía razón. Debían huir.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Habían estado manejando por horas. Sam y Dean en el Impala y Bobby en su camioneta, hasta que salieron del estado.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Deja de preguntar lo mismo cada cinco minutos. La respuesta no ha cambiado." Gruñó Dean.

Sam volteó a ver el rostro extremadamente pálido de su hermano. Hubiera deseado que permaneciera más tiempo en el hospital. De verdad lo necesitaba. Pero no podían arriesgarse. _Si le llego a poner las manos encima a Casp, lo trataré como a la miserable rata que es. Ya no es un ser humano. Es un monstruo y como a un monstruo voy a terminar con él._

La camioneta de Bobby se desvió y Sam lo siguió. Unos kilómetros más allá finalmente se detuvo. Al principio Sam no veía nada por lo que valiera la pena detenerse pero cuando bajó pudo ver una cabaña totalmente destartalada que les serviría de refugio esa noche.

"Llegamos, Dean." Sam abrió la puerta de su hermano y le ofreció ayuda pero Dean le dio un manazo para indicarle que podía salir de su auto solo. Por supuesto que al final tuvo que aceptar su ayuda. Moverse era lo más doloroso del mundo y ahora que el efecto de las drogas había pasado, Dean se sentía como si hubieran trapeado el piso con él.

"Acomódense mientras yo reviso las entradas y ventanas." Dijo Bobby sacando un saco de sal.

Los chicos entraron a la cabaña y Sam guió a su hermano hasta un catre que había visto mejores días.

"No hay forma de que yo duerma en esta cosa, Sam. Ni las ratas dormirían aquí." Dean hizo un gesto de asco al recordar a las ratas que lo habían atacado en el basural. Definitivamente no era un buen recuerdo.

"Sólo siéntate, ¿sí? Estoy seguro que tu delicada piel no se va a irritar por pasar una noche en esa cama."

"Muy gracioso, Sammy, pero recuerda que la única princesita aquí eres tú."

"Bien chicos, dejen de portarse como unos bebés llorones. Sam, ayúdame a mover esto." Dijo Bobby tratando de quitar un viejo armario del camino.

"Bobby, ¿no pudiste encontrar un lugar más decrépito para quedarnos?" A Dean le dolía todo el cuerpo. La espalda lo estaba matando. Los latigazos que había recibido se hacían sentir uno por uno otra vez. Hasta el cabello le dolía. Así que todas esas quejas y el mal humor eran su forma de disimular lo mal que la estaba pasando.

"La próxima vez te conseguiré un hotel cinco estrellas, por ahora tendrás que conformarte con esto."

"¿Crees que aquí estemos seguros?" Preguntó Sam preocupado.

"Ustedes tendrán que quedarse aquí. Yo voy a reunirme con Gaspar."

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué es tan importante?"

"Capturar a los malditos que escaparon. No tienen miedo de quedarse solos por una noche ¿verdad?"

"Sólo cuídate, ¿de acuerdo?" Respondió Sam.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Sólo tómalas, Dean."

"No necesito… pastillas contra el dolor."

"Por favor. Ni siquiera puedes respirar sin llorar."

"¡No estoy llorando!"

"Bueno… sin quejarte."

"¡Tampoco me he quejado!"

"Dean. Sólo. Toma. Las. Malditas. Pastillas." Gritó Sam.

"Bueno, si lo dices así." Dean tomó las pastillas que le ofrecía su hermano y a los pocos minutos se sintió adormilado.

"¿Escuchaste eso?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Hay un ruido. Afuera." Sam pegó el oído a la puerta. "Voy a salir a ver. Tú quédate aquí."

"¿Y perderme la diversión?" Dijo Dean tratando de ponerse de pie pero fallando miserablemente. "De acuerdo, creo que mejor me quedo."

"Vuelvo en seguida. Ahí te dejo la escopeta de sal, un arma con balas de plata, agua bendita y unas bengalas."

"Faltó el misil antipersonal."

Sam salió dejando a Dean solo con su pequeño arsenal.

_No debí tomar esas pastillas. Matan mis reflejos. ¿Fue eso un ruido? Sólo es el viento. Quizá debería llamar a Sam._ Dean tomó su celular cuando escuchó pisadas detrás.

"No lo llames aún."

"Blue." Dijo Dean volteando.

"¿Cómo estás?"

"Vivo." Había amargura en la voz de Dean.

"Aquí están a salvo."

"Qué gracioso que digas eso después de habernos encontrado. No me parece un lugar muy seguro ahora." Dean tomó la pistola lentamente.

"Tienes todo el derecho a desconfiar de mí." Dijo Blue levantando las manos para mostrar que no llevaba ningún arma.

"Sí, bueno, eso pasa usualmente cuando ALGUIEN TE DA UNA PUÑALADA POR LA ESPALDA."

"Desvié a Casp. Espero que Gaspar y los otros lo encuentren." _Por favor, por favor, créeme Dean._

"¿Qué quieres, Blue?" Dijo Dean bruscamente.

"Sé que las palabras no valen nada. Sé que no me vas a creer. Pero quería decirte que lo siento. Debí morir antes que unirme a ellos y traicionarte. Es sólo que… yo pensé que tú me habías traicionado. Actué con rabia. Lo siento."

Dean habría jurado que había lágrimas en los ojos de Blue. Nunca lo había visto llorar. Después de su padre, Blue era el tipo más duro que había conocido. En esos momentos sólo quería recuperar a su amigo pero su instinto le decía que esperara, que no confiara en él.

"Ya lo dijiste. Ahora vete antes que cambie de opinión y decida entregarte a Gaspar."

Blue lo dudó por un instante. No era así como quería que terminaran las cosas. Pero él había cometido un error y ahora debía asumir las consecuencias.

"Es justo. Adiós, Dean. No volveré a molestarte."

Si se hubiera tratado de otra persona, Dean habría disparado sin dudar. No para matarlo, sino para herirlo y entregarlo a quienes se pudieran encargar mejor de él. Pero Blue era especial. Aunque Dean no entregaba su confianza a cualquiera, con los años había aprendido a confiar en él. No tanto como para confiarle la vida de su hermano, pero sí lo suficiente para confiarle la suya. Su traición le había hecho perder la fe en la humanidad una vez más. Aún así, no podía entregarlo. Él no traicionaba a sus amigos, o en este caso, a los que alguna vez lo fueron.

Blue dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta, Dean miró hacia él por última vez y entonces vio a Casp en la entrada con un amuleto en la mano.

"Casp." Dijo Blue sorprendido.

"Bien hecho, hermano. Siempre fuiste mejor rastreador que yo."

"No… Yo no…" Blue miró hacia Dean con mirada suplicante. Éste apuntó hacia Casp pero sus lentos reflejos no lo ayudaron y Casp lo desarmó antes que pudiera apretar el gatillo.

"Tranquilo, Dean. No quiero que mueras así. De hecho, tengo otros planes para ti. No pensaste que te dejaría ir ¿verdad? No después de lo que sufrí por tu culpa."

"Casp, déjalo ir." Ordenó Blue. Casp levantó el amuleto y Blue se detuvo.

"Sabes lo que es esto, ¿verdad? Sólo tengo que decir una palabra y el Daeva vendrá por Dean. Lo destrozará lentamente. No sé tú pero yo quiero ver sus intestinos. Va a ser un buen espectáculo."

En ese momento se escucharon disparos cercanos. Dean se sobresaltó y Casp lo notó.

"No vine solo. Mis amigos deben haberse encargado de tu hermano. Pero no te preocupes. Te le vas a unir muy pronto."

"Maldito." Dean se lanzó sobre Casp que seguía sosteniendo el amuleto. Ambos cayeron al piso. Dean estaba herido y no tenía fuerzas para luchar pero la vida de su hermano y la suya dependían de esto.

"Dean. No rompas el amuleto o vendrá contra ti." Advirtió Blue tratando de quitar a su hermano que estaba sobre Dean.

Dean y Casp forcejearon por el amuleto mientras Blue, que había tomado la pistola descartada de Dean, trataba de apuntar para dispararle a Casp sin herir a Dean. Al ver que no podría hacerlo, Blue golpeó a su hermano con la culata de la pistola y Casp cayó pesadamente junto a Dean.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí." Blue ayudó a Dean a levantarse sin notar que Casp había recuperado la consciencia. Cuando volteó, ya era demasiado tarde. Casp había terminado la invocación.

"Ya no depende de mí. Mi amigo se encargará de ti." Dijo Casp sonriendo diabólicamente y sosteniendo el amuleto en alto. Blue y Dean vieron con error la sombra del Daeva acercándose. Blue se lanzó sobre su hermano para quitarle el amuleto. Ambos cayeron. Blue sobre Casp sosteniendo su mano izquierda y golpeándola contra el piso para romper el amuleto. Al mismo tiempo, Dean escuchó un disparo y vio a Casp empujando el cuerpo de su hermano a un costado. Casp sonrió y se levantó con el amuleto aún en alto pero vio con horror que éste estaba roto.

"No puede ser. ¡No!"

El Daeva que ya casi había llegado junto a Dean se alejó de él y fue tras Casp.

"Aaaaahhhhh. Aaaaahhhhh."

Dean volteó la mirada ante el espectáculo sangriento que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos. El Daeva hizo con Casp lo que éste tanto había soñado hacer con Dean. Lo hizo gritar, suplicar y llorar de dolor. Cuando no quedó nada más que destrozar lo dejó.

Una tos le recordó a Dean que Blue aún seguía con vida. Evitando el cuerpo de Casp, o lo que quedaba de él, Dean se arrodillo junto a su amigo y lo puso en su regazo. La bala había atravesado su pecho.

"Tranquilo. Tómalo con calma. Estoy llamando a Sam. Te llevaremos a un hospital."

"No hay tiempo. No me queda… tiempo." Respondió Blue entrecortadamente.

"Sam. ¿Estás bien?"

"……"

"Estoy bien. Casp está muerto y Blue está herido."

"……"

"De acuerdo. Sólo apúrate." Dean cortó la comunicación y se concentró en parar la hemorragia en su amigo. "Parece que fue Sam el que se ocupó de los amigos de Casp. Estará aquí pronto."

"Me alegra… que tu hermano… esté bien."

"Lamento no poder decir lo mismo del tuyo."

"Perdí a mi hermano… hace muchos años."

Blue apretó la mano de Dean.

"Hey… gracias por salvarme." Todo el rencor que Dean pudiera haber sentido hacia Blue, se había desvanecido. En realidad nunca lo había odiado, sólo le había dolido su traición. Pero Dean tenía un corazón muy grande y perdonaba con facilidad a los que amaba. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que Blue había podido ganarse un lugar entre los pocos privilegiados que gozaban de su cariño. En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que Blue significaba para él.

"Yo te metí en esto… lo lógico era que te sacara también." La vista se le oscurecía y Blue sentía que cada respiro era el último.

"Sí, bueno, de todas formas. Gracias." _No te mueras. Por favor. Todos los que he conocido mueren. No te mueras._

"Dean… recuérdame como era antes…" Habría querido decir tantas cosas, pero no tenía tiempo.

"Vas a salir de esto. Sólo aguanta un poco más." _Hazlo por mí._

"No esta vez… Dean… creo que lo descubrí…" Si iba a morir, por lo menos lo haría tras decirle lo que no se había atrevido a decir antes. Lo que siempre había negado.

"¿Qué cosa?" _No te mueras. No te mueras._

"Lo que siento por ti…" _Dean, yo te amo._

"Blue, yo…" _Lo sé, siempre lo he sabido, pero… yo no siento lo mismo por ti._

Blue puso un dedo en los labios de Dean y sonrió por última vez exhalando su último suspiro. Dean le devolvió la sonrisa. Era lo menos que podía hacer. Conservar la ilusión de su amigo.

"Descansa en paz, Blue. Descansa en paz, hermano." Dean abrazó el cuerpo inerte de Blue y se despidió del que más de una vez lo había salvado. Iba a recordarlo como era antes. Iba a recordarlo siempre.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Cuando Sam llegó encontró a Dean con Blue aún en sus brazos.

"¿Dean?"

"Está muerto."

Sam puso una mano en su hombro. Era lo único que Dean le permitiría.

"Me salvó la vida." Dijo Dean con voz quebrada.

"Supongo que al final eligió el lado correcto."

Dean miró a Sam con profunda tristeza y respondió.

"Sí, supongo que sí."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Bobby, Gaspar y los demás pudieron atrapar al resto de Luna Roja que habían escapado, excepto por el Jefe. Luego fueron a la cabaña donde estaban los Winchester para encargarse de los cuerpos de Casp y Blue. Dean no había querido regresar a un hospital pero tras desmayarse en el auto, Sam lo llevó al hospital más cercano sin importarle que después su hermano quisiera matarlo.

Había pasado una semana y las heridas de Dean habían mejorado. Con la ayuda de otro contacto de los cazadores amigos de Gaspar, habían podido ingresarlo a un hospital en otro estado sin que la policía hiciera preguntas. Con la excusa de estar registrado bajo "protección a testigos" habían podido evitar investigaciones y exámenes psicológicos. Está de más decir que Dean estaba muy agradecido por lo segundo.

"Ahora sí, ¿podemos irnos?"

"Aún no estás totalmente recuperado, Dean. El doctor dice que debes quedarte unos días más por el riesgo de infección."

"Sé cuidarme, Sam. No se va a infectar nada. ¿Podemos irnos?"

El de la mirada de cachorrito era Sam, pero cuando Dean quería también podía conmover con esos ojitos verdes. No era común que Dean pidiera algo con tanta insistencia y Sam se sentía muy mal de no poder complacerlo. Era como negarle un dulce a un niño.

"Un par de días. Sólo eso pido."

"No soporto este hospital."

"Lo que no soportas es que todas tus enfermeras son mayores de cuarenta."

"Hey, las mujeres de cuarenta pueden ser muy sensuales, es sólo que éstas no son bonitas."

"¿Mujeres de cuarenta? ¿Alguna vez has… tú sabes… con una mujer mayor?"

Dean sonrió ampliamente.

"Mi instructora de manejo."

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es ilegal, ¿qué edad tenías?!"

"¿Desde cuándo estamos del lado de la ley, Sammy? Además, no era mi primera vez."

"¡Tenías dieciséis años!"

"Y ella cuarenta." Dean miró hacia arriba recordando.

"Cuando creía que sabía todo de ti me sorprendes con algo… así."

"Era una mujer increíble. Y qué cuerpo… Felizmente el auto que nos tocó era bastante amplio y tuvimos bastante lugar para…"

"Basta. No digas más. No necesito esa imagen."

"Por favor, Sammy. Es algo completamente natural." Bromeó Dean.

"Es ilegal."

"Ella no me forzó a nada. De hecho… fui yo quien la sedujo. Era muy bonita. Me pregunto si seguirá teniendo el mismo número…"

"Oh sí, llámala, ahora debe tener más de cincuenta."

"Hmmmm…. Quizá lo haga. Ella me enseñó muchas cosas, ¿sabes? Y no estoy hablando de las clases de manejo…"

Sam iba a seguir protestando cuando entró Bobby.

"Y muchachos… ¿listos para irse?"

"Yo sí, es Sam el que no quiere."

"¿Pasó algo, Bobby?" Preguntó Sam preocupado de tener que volver a huir.

"No. Es sólo que no es muy recomendable quedarse en el mismo hospital. Ya saben, a alguien se le puede ocurrir profundizar en su caso y pueden descubrirnos."

"Entonces, no hay más que decir, nos vamos." Dijo Dean levantándose de la cama. Sam sabía que era una batalla perdida así que se resignó a dejar que su hermano se diera de alta.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Nunca creí que diría esto, pero me alegra de estar en este horroroso motel." Dijo Dean desde su cama. Sam había colocado varias almohadas para que estuviera cómodo y ya habían terminado de cenar. Bobby estaba en una habitación contigua.

"¿Necesitas algo más?"

"No, Sam, todo está bien. Gracias." Dean había aprendido a dejar que Sam lo ayudara un poco esos días. Por lo menos lo dejaba acomodarle las almohadas y pasarle algunas mantas sin protestar.

"Dean. Creo que tenemos que hablar."

"¿De qué?"

"Bueno, estos días han sido muy locos. Primero desapareciste, luego te encontré y ambos terminamos prisioneros, luego nos rescataron, estuviste en el hospital, huimos, nos volvieron a encontrar, acabamos con ellos, luego otra vez el hospital y recién ahora siento que podemos respirar tranquilos y… no sé… conversar sobre lo que pasó."

"Acabas de resumir las últimas semanas en menos de un minuto, no sé qué más podemos conversar."

"Me refiero… a lo que te pasó mientras estuviste prisionero. Lo que te hicieron."

"Eso también lo sabes. Mi doctor te dio una descripción detallada… demasiado detallada quizá, de mis lesiones así que… no hay nada más que decir."

"No quiero que me digas lo que te hicieron sino… quiero saber cómo te sientes al respecto."

"Bueno, en tu resumen se te olvidó incluir tu acto de espionaje cuando estuve conversando con… ¿cómo se llamaba? Grace, creo. Así que, una vez más, NO HAY NADA DE QUÉ HABLAR."

"¿Y qué hay de Blue? Murió salvándote y era tu amigo. ¿Cómo te sientes por eso?"

"Sam, ¿es que acaso desperté en la Dimensión Desconocida? Somos Winchester. No hablamos sobre nuestros sentimientos ¿recuerdas?"

"¡Pues eso tiene que cambiar, Dean! ¡Es estúpido que yo sepa cómo te sientes y que tú sepas que yo sé cómo te sientes y que sin embargo no quieras hablar de cómo te sientes!"

Dean miró a Sam con un signo de interrogación en su cabeza.

"¡¿Qué?!"

Sam suspiró. _¿Por qué no tuve una hermana?_

"De acuerdo. Yo empezaré." Sam se limpió la garganta. "Creí que te había perdido para siempre. Y cuando finalmente te encontré y vi cómo estabas creí que te iba a ver morir y en esos momentos sólo quería evitarte el dolor y… no sé… compartirlo."

"Sam. No tienes que hacer esto. En serio."

"Pues qué pena porque igual lo voy a hacer." Luego continuó con voz más calmada. "Cuando Blue apareció en mi puerta no sabía si confiar en él, o en Gaspar, pero parecía ser la única forma de encontrarte. Luego creí que Gaspar nos había traicionado y luego resultó que había sido Blue así que justo ahora mi sistema de confianza está totalmente destruido. Siento que sólo puedo confiar en ti y en Bobby. Nadie más. Y no me gusta esa sensación."

"Nada ha cambiado. Siempre has confiado sólo en nosotros."

"Sí pero antes no era consciente de eso." Sam hizo una pausa. "Supongo que es peor para ti. Blue era tu amigo. Aunque aún no entiendo por qué nunca me hablaste de él."

"Lo conocí cuando estabas en Stanford. Y luego… simplemente no tuve noticias de él así que no consideré importante esa información. Tú tampoco me has hablado sobre las personas que conociste esos años así que supongo que estamos a mano."

"No te he hablado de ellos porque no tienen nada que ver con nuestro mundo, pero Blue… debiste contarme sobre él."

"Quizás. No lo sé."

"Y ahora, ¿todo está bien? ¿No te molesta su muerte? ¿Quieres vengarlo o algo así?"

"Sam. No hablé contigo sobre la muerte de papá y ¿quieres que te hable sobre la muerte de Blue? Estás soñando."

"Entonces sí era muy importante para ti…" Dijo Sam suavemente.

"Blue era… Era como un hermano mayor. Alguien con quien podía cazar, beber y jugar billar. Alguien que no me daba órdenes y que cuidaba mi espalda. Alguien que se preocupaba por mí más de lo que yo me preocupaba por él. Y eso era nuevo para mí…."

"¿Estás diciendo que yo no me preocupo por ti tanto como tú te preocupas por mí?"

"Este juego de palabras empieza a marearme. Pero no. No estoy diciendo eso. Es sólo que… cuando cazo contigo, soy responsable de ti. Con Blue no era así. Por supuesto que yo cuidaba su espalda pero no sentía el peso de ser _responsable_ por su vida."

"Dean, yo también me siento responsable por ti. Ya no somos niños. Ya no tienes que cuidarme como si fuera tu hijo. Soy tu hermano y debes tratarme como a tu igual."

"Eso no va a pasar. Yo soy el hermano mayor, ¿recuerdas?"

"Eso. Eso es exactamente lo que provocó el pacto que hiciste. Debes dejar de ponerme por encima de ti. Tienes que dejar de preocuparte por mí y empezar a pensar más en ti mismo. Deberías… deberías tratarme como a Blue."

_Imposible, Sammy. Desde que te saqué esa noche del fuego me convertí en tu guardián, y esa es una misión a la que no puedo renunciar._

"Blue no era mi hermano. Tú lo eres."

"Por lo menos, déjame cuidar de ti como tú cuidas de mí. Déjame salvarte del pacto. No me pidas que me aleje y te deje ir. Confía en mí. Por favor."

Dean no respondió. Lo que Sam le pedía era demasiado y no sabía si podía hacerlo. No se trataba de que no confiara en su hermano, se trataba de que no quería arriesgar que Sam muriera por salvarlo. Blue lo había hecho y no quería que lo mismo pasara con Sam. La campana lo salvó de responder cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

"Hey, Bobby. ¿Pasó algo?"

"Sí, recibí una llamada de Gaspar. Él y los otros cazadores están celebrando en un bar su victoria sobre los Luna Roja, y nos han invitado."

"Creí que el Jefe había escapado." Dijo Sam.

"Así es, y probablemente está recuperando fuerzas en su base de operaciones en algún país de Europa, pero por lo menos perdió a hombre importantes y quizá lo piense dos veces antes de regresar por acá."

"¿Y dices que nos han invitado a una fiestita de celebración?" Preguntó Dean sarcástico.

"Habrá muchos cazadores. Quizá les sirva para conocer a otros _colegas_."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

La camioneta de Bobby no encendía así que los tres se subieron al Impala y con Sam al volante, a pesar de las protestas de Dean, se dirigieron al bar donde los demás estaban celebrando. Una vez que llegaron, Bobby bajó para asegurarse que fuera el lugar correcto, mientras los hermanos esperaban.

"¿Crees que sea buena idea?"

"Sammy tiene miedo." Dijo Dean con voz burlona.

"No tengo miedo, es sólo que no somos muy sociables."

"Pensé que tú eras el sociable de la familia."

"Sí, bueno, no cuando se trata de cazadores. Es sólo que esos tipos me parecen…"

"¿Inconfiables?"

"¿Inconfiables? Esa palabra no existe, Dean."

Dean iba a discutir cuando unos golpecitos en la ventana los interrumpieron. Sam bajó el vidrio. Eran Gaspar y Bobby.

"¿Van a quedarse aquí toda la noche?" Preguntó Gaspar con una cerveza en la mano.

Sam y Dean se miraron indecisos. Ninguno tenía ganas de entrar a la "celebración."

"La verdad, estaba diciéndole a Sammy que no me siento muy bien…" Dijo Dean tosiendo. Gaspar no lo conocía desde hacía mucho pero entendió que sólo era una excusa para no entrar.

"Y yo estaba diciéndole a Bobby que mi casa queda aquí cerca y tiene un perfecto patio trasero para sentarnos a beber unas cervezas y jugar algo de póker, si quieren."

"¿Tú también te quieres ir?" Preguntó Sam sonriendo.

"Esos tipos son muy cazadores pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ellos como personas. Así que, ¿qué dicen?"

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"No te ofendas Gaspar, pero tu casa es un desastre." Dijo Dean abriendo una cerveza, Sam se la quitó y le puso en la mano una gaseosa. "Hey…"

"Nada de alcohol por ahora, Dean."

"Ja ja, dije que tenía un buen patio trasero, no dije nada sobre la casa. Casi nunca estoy aquí así que por eso no tengo tiempo para limpiar ni ordenar."

"Es cierto, tu refrigerador no funciona." Sam cerró la puerta del refrigerador y se unió a los tres en la mesita del patio.

"Te toca repartir." Dijo Gaspar pasándole las cartas a Bobby.

"Gaspar, sin ofender pero, creí que esos cazadores eran tus amigos."

"No los conozco lo suficiente como para llamarlos _amigos._ Hace unos años los Luna Roja empezaron a fortalecerse por aquí y fue entonces cuando decidimos _colaborar_ entre nosotros para acabar con ellos. Hemos trabajado juntos en algunas ocasiones, y como ya dije: son excelentes profesionales. Pero algunos están un poco locos y prefiero no arriesgarme."

"¿Y nosotros?" Preguntó Dean mirando sus cartas.

"Son amigos de Bobby y él confía en ustedes. Eso es suficiente para mí. Creo que por lo menos todos los cazadores a los que he conocido coinciden en una cosa: puedes confiar en Bobby Singer."

"Por Bobby." Dijo Sam levantando su cerveza.

"Por Bobby." Respondieron Gaspar y Dean.

"¿Tratan de sonrojar a un viejo?" Gruñó Bobby. "¿O es que quieren distraerme para hacerme perder el juego?"

"Ja ja, ni soñando." Respondió Gaspar. Luego se puso serio. "Además. Blue confiaba en Dean. Y eso también es suficiente para mí."

Dean y Gaspar intercambiaron una mirada de entendimiento. Ambos habían sido traicionados por Blue pero aún así no podían dejar de sentir pena por el amigo perdido.

"Este trabajo apesta." Dijo Sam tirando sus cartas. "¿Es que acaso no puedes confiar en nadie?"

"Ustedes son afortunados. Dean y tú. Es difícil ir de cacería cuidando tu espalda no sólo del monstruo sino también del compañero. En cambio ustedes dos saben que pueden confiar el uno en el otro sin dudas. Quizá por eso los Winchester van a convertirse en leyenda."

"Leyenda. Eso sería gracioso." Dijo Dean recordando que su _leyenda_ pronto terminaría. Su año se estaba acabando y si llegaba a ser recordado, sería como el "cazador que fue al infierno". Pero de esos, seguro también había muchos.

"Bueno Bobby, parece que te llevas esta mano." Dijo Gaspar.

"Es que, mientras ustedes se lamentan como niñas quejosas, yo juego."

Los cuatro rieron y las cartas volvieron a repartirse. Mientras cada uno tomaba su cerveza o gaseosa en el caso de Dean, distintos pensamientos cruzaban sus mentes.

Gaspar pensaba que desearía haber tenido un hermano como Sam o Dean, nunca como Casp. Y pensaba en el compañero perdido. El único en quien había confiado. No había sido una confianza ciega pero por lo menos había aprendido a trabajar con él. Ahora sólo le quedaba seguir trabajando solo y morir igual.

Bobby pensaba en lo afortunado que era de conocer a los Winchester. Muchachos honorables en ese mundo traicionero. Gaspar también era un buen hombre. Quizá debía conocerlo más. Quién sabe, hasta podrían cazar juntos en alguna oportunidad.

Sam pensaba en lo cerca que había estado de perder a su hermano antes de tiempo y en lo mucho que le alegraba verlo ahora sonriendo. Sabía que lo que le había pasado había sido muy duro y que la muerte de Blue lo había afectado más de lo que quería admitir, pero él trataría de ayudarlo como pudiera. Por lo menos, Dean podría saber que su hermano no lo iba a traicionar nunca.

Dean pensaba en Sam, y en cómo sería su vida cuando él ya no estuviera. Quién cuidaría su espalda. Quién lo acompañaría en sus cacerías. Sabía que Sam era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo bien solo, pero de todas formas le dolía saber que ya no iba a estar para apoyarlo.

Las risas y las cervezas abundaron esa noche. Los cuatro cazadores olvidaron por un momento los horrores de su trabajo y se permitieron disfrutar ese momento. Ya mañana volverían al mundo real.

"Por los amigos en los que se puede confiar." Dijo Gaspar levantando su cerveza.

Bobby levantó la suya. Sam y Dean se miraron un momento y sonrieron levantando sus botellas. El resto del mundo podía traicionarlos, y sabían que dolería, pero por lo menos sabían que tenían a alguien que nunca fallaría. Se tenían el uno al otro. Alguien en quien confiar.

**FIN**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNNSNSSNNSSN**

_**Todo tiene su final, ta tan, ta tan, ta tan, tan, nada dura para siempre… je je, creo que es una salsa, no? No estoy segura. En fin, esta historia se acabó. Eso es to, eso es to, eso es todo amigos. THE END, ENDE, FIM, KONIEC… ¿alguien se la sabe en japonés? Bueno, bueno, ya está, todo terminado. Espero les haya gustado y a ver si me dejan el último review de esta historia. Ya pues, no sean malos, es su última oportunidad, je je. Ah, y si de casualidad están leyendo este fic mucho mucho tiempo después de que fue publicado, no importa, dejen un review, siempre es bueno saber sus opiniones aunque haya pasado mucho tiempo. :)**_


End file.
